


Muse

by xenosaurus



Series: Muse [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Akira is Yusuke's model instead of Ann, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Yusuke's eye catches on a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a "what if akira was the model" fic and turned into a Yusuke character study that draws from my own adolescent experiences with deeply felt but poorly understood same-gender crushes. hopefully it resonates with you as well! 
> 
> some quick content warnings:  
> -child neglect and exploitation expanded from canon  
> -homophobic comments from a parental figure (no slurs used)  
> -mild sexual thoughts from the teenaged POV character, staying firmly at a PG13 rating  
> -references to a canonical suicide. additional warnings for this one will be in chapters it appears it.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention! Some of the dialogue in this fic, especially early on before the diverging timeline really kicks in, is taken directly from the game.

Yusuke's stomach spins like an empty washing machine, compounding the dull ache in his skull. His thoughts scatter and he can't focus enough to chase them.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Look straight ahead.

The car stops at an intersection. Yusuke glances out the window to catch a glimpse of the passersby before he's sucked further into motion sickness hell.

His eye catches on a boy.

He wears glasses, and the frames change the composition of his face. There's a hint of the divine in the partially-obscured line of his cheekbones, the shape of his jaw. He's watching his peers bicker without a hint of disquiet, interested but not completely engaged. His hair looks so soft that Yusuke can almost feel it under his fingers.

Ethereal.

He's out of the car before he registers the feel of the door handle against his hand. His stomach lurches with the sudden movement but sound is melting in his ears. His brain dismisses the discomfort as easily as it dismisses the idea of consequences.

He catches them outside the train station.

Yusuke's muse watches his approach during the last stretch. He straightens his back and puts himself between Yusuke and the girl in their group. There's another boy, bleached blonde with terrible posture, who moves in sync with him.

For some reason, they think he's stalking her. Turning his attention completely to his muse seems to dissuade them of the notion fairly quickly. Madarame's appearance only pushes forward the momentum.

"No, no, while you are, indeed, quite lovely-- it is your companion who has caught my eye."

Their defensive stance falters and dies.

"What?" The blonde boy blurts out, pointing to his friend. "This guy?"

"Yes, absolutely. I have been searching for you for what seems like lifetimes."

A cat meows from somewhere. Yusuke thinks he might be imagining it.

"Have we met?" Yusuke's muse asks, stepping forward from his friends.

"No, I would never forget such a meeting-- I beg of you, please model for my next art piece."

The conversation skips a beat, then another.

"Is this dude serious..?" The blonde boy mutters, while the girl simply gapes at him. Yusuke's muse takes this in stride far easier than the others. He doesn't so much as flinch.

"Of course I am serious! The intensity underlying your gaze, that subtle masculinity... There is a passion in you that I have found nowhere else!"

The declaration comes easily, an expression of something as natural as water. But there's something uneasy about the atmosphere, the way the boy's friends glance at passersby. Somewhere in the depths of Yusuke's mind he thinks that, perhaps, he has missed something. Some clue. Regardless, he carries on, buoyed by sheer enthusiasm.

The color palate of Yusuke's muse has shifted. His skin takes on a soft, rosy hue, which is captivating in a way that tugs something in Yusuke's stomach. It is the car ride in reverse, a churning that warms rather than sickens.

His muse is watching him in return now, his eyes tracing Yusuke's face and then dropping to his chest and onward. Even with the high collar of his uniform, Yusuke can see how the boy swallows.

"I don't have modeling experience," The boy says, apologetically.

"Oh, that won't be necessary!" Yusuke assures him, but the blonde boy cuts them off before Yusuke's muse can amend his answer.

"Akira, dude, you can't seriously be considering this. Who even is this guy?"

Yusuke realizes very abruptly that he hasn't made even the slightest effort to introduce himself. The new knowledge of his muse's name will have to wait until that's done.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm a second-year at Kosei High's fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa."

Now that the introduction itself has been made, Yusuke steps forward, pushing the blonde boy out of the way. Akira is watching intently, the weight of his gaze almost heady.

"I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I'm striving to become an artist."

In the moment, he feels only pride at these words. The moment of recognition on Akira's female friend's face only heightens the feeling. She knows his teacher, even though the blonde boy doesn't.

And... something about Mementos. Yusuke doesn't recognize the word, at least not as a place. Perhaps it is a television show that had done a piece on Madarame's work? He can't keep track of everywhere it's featured, the sheet volume is overwhelming.

Guiltily, the only incidences that Yusuke remembers are the ones where the work on display is his own, signed with a different name.

Madarame calls for him then, as if sensing the traitorous thoughts in his charge. Yusuke calls back to him and hurriedly passes along the exhibit information to Akira, along with a plea to stop by.

"You may bring your friends along, although I doubt that this one has an interest in the fine arts," Yusuke says, nodding his head slightly in the blonde boy's direction.

It's fortunate that he has enough tickets on his person, though Yusuke truly does doubt that both of Akira's friends will attend. The girl seems knowledgable enough, but his male friend is another story altogether.

And then he has to be off, hope high in his throat in spite of his rushed goodbye.

Which puts him back in the car with Madarame. The noise of the milling crowd is gone. Yusuke comes down from the high of Akira's presence quicker than he could have imagined.

"So your next subject is going to be that girl? A good choice."

"Ah. The boy, actually."

Madarame goes silent, and as the moment drags on, Yusuke's mood dips even further. A sharp coldness blossoms in his gut.

"There is some artistic sense in following your... passions, but keep my reputation in mind."

It's an admonishment, plain and simple. Yusuke's reputation feeds into Madarame's much the way his work is sacrificed to his teacher's art block. It's only fair, and it's familiar, a staple for years now. He should know better than to choose such a difficult subject matter.

"I will do justice by my model, and by you, Sensei," He promises.

"Ensure that you do."

The rest of the car ride is marked by silence and malaise, both familiar. Yusuke gently rubs blood into his fingers, poor circulation compounded by a lunch that wasn't. He wants to sketch when he gets home, to try to put shape to the rapture he felt today before it slips away into nerves and unease.

He wants to hold that feeling in his hands forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the morning of the exhibition, and there is no food in Madarame's atelier. Yusuke stayed up late last night, drawing until he was so hungry and exhausted that his hands started trembling.

Madarame doesn't like Yusuke's choice of model, but Yusuke's waking thoughts are consumed by that brief interaction. It's worth the pantry that hadn't been refilled on the way home.

Besides, there will be catering at the exhibition. Yusuke's mind drifts idly between all the things he hopes will be waiting for him today.

Finger foods. Akira. _Inspiration._

Yusuke washes his face and takes his exhibition outfit out of the closet. Madarame had it dry cleaned for him, so it's crisp and ready for display. Removing his pajamas lets the chill in, and he shivers even once he's got his clothes on. His fingers feel frozen, which likely won't fade until he gets something to eat.

In place of breakfast, Yusuke spends the remainder of the time before Madarame picks him up carefully cleaning his hands. They aren't presentable with this much graphite underneath the nails. While he'd taken a bath last night, he kept drawing afterwards. Messy.

He shivers waiting for the car, and shivers _in_ the car. His head hurts. It keeps the anxiety down, though. He can't focus enough to be properly nervous. Madarame goes over the usual key points for interacting with the public, and Yusuke just nods along. This lecture is as familiar as the wood grain above Yusuke's bed.

Madarame introduces Yusuke to some of the exhibition staff, which luckily requires very little talking on Yusuke's part. The catering has arrived as early as they have, and his brain is consumed by the idea of breakfast. As soon as Madarame has been taken aside to talk privately with someone, Yusuke makes a beeline to the food.

The food itself is subpar, but Yusuke eats as much as he can before getting whisked away to help double-check the inscriptions under the paintings. His pounding headache fades into nothing and he gradually stops noticing the cold tremble in his hands. By the time the public is allowed into the exhibition, Yusuke is buzzing with blood sugar and nerves.

One of his paintings is here, and his feelings are as chaotic as the warm colors in its composition. The sweetness of seeing it framed and on display is burnt by the words on the plaque beneath it, the purposeful misunderstandings offered to its audience. He doesn't want to even look at it.

The exhibition gets busy quickly, which is a good distraction from the turmoil of his feelings. He loves people watching even on regular days, but he approaches the crowds with a new zeal today. His muse may be somewhere within the milling throng.

The knowledge that Akira might be here does not prepare him for the reality of actually seeing him again.

He isn't in his school uniform today. It makes sense, as it's a Sunday, but the thought didn't occur to Yusuke until he was being presented with the reality. His jacket and jeans fit well, drawing attention to the build of his shoulders. Contrary to yesterday's turtleneck, the shirt he's wearing today dips into a V. Yusuke's mouth goes dry over the exposed skin of his throat.

He swallows a few times to bring functionality back, then pushes through the crowd.

"You came!"

Akira looks away from his friends to meet Yusuke's gaze. He smiles, a subtle, soft thing. Yusuke's heart skips a beat.

"I try not to stand people up," Akira says, hints of humor underpinning his tone. Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke can see Akira's bleach-blonde friend roll his eyes.

"You really came," He adds, looking away from Akira to look at his friend instead.

"What'd you expect when you gave us those tickets?" The boy replies, irritated.

Yusuke sighs.

"Make sure that you don't get in the way of the other visitors."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Ryuji behaves," The girl in the group replies.

"Hey!"

"Thank you," Yusuke says, smiling at her.

"Ann, would you mind holding... my bag, while I look around?" Akira asks the girl, who glances at his bag, back at Akira, and then has a visible lightbulb moment.

"Oh, yeah, of course! I'll make sure he-- IT stays safe."

Yusuke swears he can hear a cat meowing, but that must be his imagination. Or perhaps Ann has one of those ringtones that sounds like a cute animal sound? There's a girl in Yusuke's homeroom who has one like that.

Akira hands Ann the bag.

"Come now, I'll show you around. I'd like to speak more about the picture I'd like to draw too," Yusuke says, once Ann has secured Akira's belongings.

"Alright. I'll talk to you guys later. Text me if you need me," Akira says to his friends, before following Yusuke into the crowd. Ryuji watches them go with a skeptical look, but Ann seems to be speaking into Akira's bag for some reason.

"Are you going to give me the full tour?" Akira asks, once they've pushed through the crowd to reach the first painting. He sounds genuinely interested, though he addresses the question directly to Yusuke, which is a bit odd. Most people who ask him for tours are distracted by the nearest painting when they request his presence.

"If that is what you wish."

"Is it just Madarame's work on display? If you have any pieces here, I'd like to see them."

Yusuke doesn't trip, but the world lurches as if he had. Madarame is probably all the way across the gallery, but for a moment, Yusuke can feel his teacher's eyes upon him. The chill he'd banished with catering returns, curling in his stomach like an animal, or perhaps a demon.

"No, it is... only Madarame-sensei's paintings on display. I am still only a student."

"That's a shame. I'd love to see some of your work."

Yusuke's heart skips another beat and his face warms.

"I have a few paintings at home that I could show you."

Akira's smile broadens slightly.

"Okay. When I come over for modeling, you can show me."

Yusuke's stomach leaps into his throat.

"So you'll do it?" He asks, excitement flooding his voice.

Akira's face reddens and he breaks eye contact, smiling idly at the floor.

"Well. It isn't every day someone asks you to be a model. Why not?"

Yusuke has a bizarre, sudden urge to hug him, but resists.

"I promise you, the finished piece will meet your every expectation. I won't let you down."

Akira makes eye contact again, and something about his gaze seems softer.

"I don't doubt that. Would you like to exchange contact information?"

"Oh, yes, one moment."

Yusuke fishes his cell phone out of his pocket. Activating the feature that pings their email addresses and numbers to each other is unpracticed and thus takes him two tries, but Akira is patient with the process. Once they've got each other tucked safely into their contact lists, Yusuke texts Akira the address to Madarame's atelier. Akira's phone buzzes and he checks the screen.

"Got it. Can we take a look at the paintings now?"

"Of course."

Akira is quiet while they stroll around the exhibition, but Yusuke can tell the difference between silent interest and silent boredom. Akira is engaged, he just isn't making commentary. He stops at every piece to examine it, listening to Yusuke explain the names and influences listed on the plaques.

After about 10 minutes of only occasional comments, he turns to give Yusuke his full attention. Something about receiving it makes Yusuke feel tingly in an odd, existential way.

"His style is very varied. Honestly, I wouldn't call it a coherent style at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were displaying the work of a number of different artists."

A flicker of alarm goes through Yusuke, and he glances instinctively over at the corner where his own work is on display. No, that must be intended as a compliment for Madarame, no matter how searching Akira's expression is. It feels like he's looking right into Yusuke's soul to pull secrets from him, but that isn't how life works.

"Sensei's work is often praised for its variety. You have a good eye."

Akira doesn't respond the same way he's responded to previous praise. Instead, he look away from Yusuke, training his eye on each painting nearby. It's a new layer of depth to him, fascinating and baffling. Akira looks at the artwork like a television detective, as though he were trying to memorize details for comparison. There's no malice to it, but it's certainly intense. Yusuke aches to know what he's thinking.

"There you are, Yusuke."

Madarame interrupts the moment before it can blossom into anything that answers Yusuke's questions.

"Sensei!"

Akira's body language shifts. He straightens his back and lifts his chin, the slightest hint of a challenge in his new posture. Yusuke can't parse why.

"Ah, this must be your... model. Are you enjoying the exhibit, young man?"

"You wield a great many styles simultaneously. I've never seen anything like it."

Akira's voice sounds almost _too_ neutral, like he's washed all emotion out of the statement. Yusuke associates the tone with Madarame's older students, though he has no idea why Akira is using it now.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Madarame says, either missing or disregarding the change in Akira's general bearing. He'd seemed far more comfortable before Madarame approached them.

A thought zips through Yusuke like touching an exposed wire. Is it possible that Akira doesn't dislike Madarame's presence, but perhaps that he _enjoys Yusuke's_? He'd been too caught up in Akira as a muse to consider it, but it's entirely possible that he is making a friend.

Perhaps that explains the nervous delight that bubbles in his gut when he has Akira's full attention. That could be friendliness.

Madarame looks between Akira and Yusuke.

"I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke."

Yusuke is determined to make it one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets... pretty grim. I promise the next chapter will be less depressing. Also, this marks the last chapter that will mostly be dialogue from the game-- from here on out, things will be different enough that I don't have to use the official dialogue. Thank god.

School passes like dripping molasses on Monday. Yusuke misses breakfast again, but he has pocket money for lunch, which makes it much easier to focus in the afternoon than the morning. Even so, the whole day just feels _wrong_. He can't stop thinking about Akira, and there's something about going back to his normal routine after meeting his muse that buzzes like agitated wasps.

He can't be like this after school. Madarame needs his help with something, and there are consequences if Yusuke is too distracted to be helpful. He doesn't fit in the closet anymore, but he can't get too tall to get locked out of his bedroom for the night. He forces himself to stay on task.

He's in the middle of going through old brushes to make sure they're in good condition when the doorbell rings.

"Go on," Madarame says, not looking up from what he's working on. Yusuke heads over to the intercom and pushes the button to talk to whoever's on the other side.

"Who is it? Sensei is currently--"

"It's Akira Kurusu, I wanted to talk to you."

Yusuke's heart leaps and a wash of panicked heat rushes under his skin. Already! He hadn't expected to see his muse again the very next day.

"I'll be right out!"

He runs to the door, undoing the latch and throwing it open in a smooth motion.

"Kurusu-sa--"

His muse is not alone. Ryuji and Ann are flanking him, and none of them are smiling.

“You two are here, as well?” The disappointment is rich in Yusuke's voice. Akira favors him with an apologetic smile, but it's Ryuji who answers him.

“Sorry, but we ain’t here to talk about the modeling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you.”

Ryuji steps forward, his body language and tone unusually intense. Yusuke has a feeling he isn't going to like what comes next.

“Is it true Madarame’s plagiarizin’ stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

Yusuke's insides freeze. It feels like he can't breathe, like the air in his lungs has gotten too cold to move.

“Are you serious?” He asks, incredulous. He remembers Akira's searching gaze from the day before, and glances over to find that he's receiving the same look now. Mind reading isn't real, so there's no way he's figured it out. Not from one day. Not from the exhibit. Yusuke hasn't made any mistakes.

“We read about it online.”

Ryuji's words thaw enough of the ice that Yusuke can breathe again. He takes a step forward.

“This..?”

And then Yusuke finds himself laughing. Why is he laughing? Is this what hysteria feels like? He's not responsible for this, but he _is_ responsible for the defense. Madarame doesn't hit him, and using a few of Yusuke's paintings in exchange for all the care he's received up until now-- it's only natural, isn't it? It isn't plagiarism if he agreed to it.

“Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? If he hated children so much to harm them, he would never allow pupils into his home!”

A flash memory of shouting, of an older student sobbing in the bathroom. Yusuke's stance falters, just for a moment. He rallies before he continues talking.

“And I’m the one residing here and studying under him. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond doubt.”

Madarame has given him more kindness than he deserves, has given him everything that he _is_. Giving up some small part of himself in return is _normal_ , it's what you _do_ for someone who's given you this much.

Ryuji takes a step forward, his whole body radiating anger.

“You might be lyin’ about it!”

Yusuke's artwork on display with the wrong signature. Boiling water on the stove to hold his hands over the steam because it's so cold in the atelier.

Yusuke feels like he's sinking.

“That…”

He catches himself, hauls out of the water for air.

“…That is utter rubbish.”

Yusuke takes a deep breath.

“I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!”

He is shaking. His whole _being_ is shaking. They're wrong. They're _wrong_.

"Yusuke..." Akira's voice is soft and stable.

“…You really think that?” Ann adds, calmer than Ryuji but more agitated than Akira.

“Yusuke?”

The ice breaks through Yusuke's skin and seems to freeze the whole world. He'd been shouting. Madarame must have heard. God, the _neighbors_ must have heard.

“What’s the matter? I heard you yelling," Madarame says, gently concerned. Akira and his friends move back from where they'd been crowding Yusuke in the doorway, just a little.

Something like panic bubbles in Yusuke's stomach and the words of condemnation come out of his mouth before he can think them through.

“These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!”

There's a beat of silence.

“…Forgive them, Yusuke. They must’ve heard some bad rumors and came in worry for their friend’s safety.”

Yusuke sinks again. Of course, Sensei is forgiving. He knows better than Yusuke does.

Still, Yusuke sighs before he replies. This moment feels sick, although not in the way he would have expected it to.

“…Understood, Sensei.”

“Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone," Madarame says, a hint of mirth in his tone. He doesn't talk like that in private.

“That’s not what we meant…” Ann protests, but it's a weak one. Akira shuffles his feet a bit. At first, Yusuke thinks he's fidgeting awkwardly, feeling the discomfort of the moment. A glance in his direction proves this incorrect, however.

He'd moved to position himself, ever so slightly, in front of Ann. A subtle but poignant display of loyalty. Yusuke is struck by a strange, violent surge of envy.

“I’m sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbors around. Won’t you please keep it down?”

Madarame's comment sounds genial enough, but something about the mention of the neighbors brings back the sense memory of a fellow student crying in the bathroom. Yusuke can't remember the connection.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

And then Madarame is gone, leaving Yusuke on unstable ground once again. He sighs, not sure what to do from here.

“That was discourteous of me… I’m sorry.”

Yusuke stares at the ground and thinks for a moment, desperately trying to find a way to prove Madarame's innocence. After it hits him, the answer seems almost too obvious.

“…I know! I think you’ll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting.”

Yusuke pulls his phone out and navigates to his photos. He has a number of pictures of Sayuri, but he picks his favorite shot while explaining the painting. Akira and his friends crowd around his phone to take a look.

“This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist," Yusuke says proudly.

“It’s beautiful…” Ann says, clear admiration in her voice. Ryuji makes the next comment.

"I don’t know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive…”

"It is this depth of emotion I'm looking to envoke when I paint your image, Kurusu-san. The feeling I get when I look at you is different, but just as intense."

Yusuke looks up from the phone to look at Akira, and finds him playing with his hair and smiling at the ground. Yusuke can't parse the gesture, but it makes his chest squeeze. Perhaps this is the pose he should paint?

"You can use my first name," Akira says in lieu of a comment on his own artistic merits. It seems that Yusuke really is making a friend. That takes some of the sting out of what he's inevitably going to return to in the atelier.

“I’m sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. Please, feel free to contact me any time, Akira-san."

Akira meets his eyes and nods.

“If you’ll excuse me, then.”

Yusuke turns to walk back into the building, locking the door behind him.

Madarame gives him enough time to return to the studio before he corners him.

"The press would take vehement denials as confirmations, Yusuke."

All of the jovial warmth has dropped out of his voice. Yusuke bows his head, unable to look his mentor in the eye.

"You have to _behave_ when people could see or hear you. This can't happen again."

"I'm sorry, Sensei."

"Good. Finish your work."

And then he leaves the room.

Yusuke breathes in, breathes out. Tries to get a handle on the hurricane in his head. Fails.

Later, he'll find that Madarame has locked him out of his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akira:** Are you available this afternoon?  
**Yusuke:** Yes!  
**Yusuke:** Are you ready to model?  
**Akira:** Yeah, today's good for me. I'll come over after school.

The texts come in the morning, and Yusuke barely makes it through the school day. This is becoming a pattern that is going to disrupt his grades, but as long as he doesn't _fail_ , Madarame doesn't care. Yusuke's teachers are used to the wild fluctuations in his academic standing.

Madarame is out for the afternoon, so Yusuke is free to work himself into an anxious frenzy waiting for Akira to arrive. He's been struggling to keep up with the number of outstanding paintings Madarame needs by himself. Up until last year, there were other pupils to help shoulder the burden.

He mentally shakes himself. Not burden, _honor_. Madarame's voice echoes in his head. 

No matter how he looks at it, though, he _has_ to get this one right. If he can do this, not only will it take some of the heat off, but it will also justify his choice of model. This is _important_.

**Akira:** I'm outside.

It strikes Yusuke as odd that Akira didn't just ring the doorbell, but any questions are drowned out by the scramble to the front door.

Alone together, for the first time.

Akira smiles in greeting and adjusts his bag on his shoulder. Yusuke blurts out the first pleasantry that pops into his head.

“Akira-san, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

And, God, that feels very literal. There’s an odd joy in just having Akira looking at him. Inspiration takes many forms, but it’s never made his heart race quite like this.

“Likewise. I’m sorry yesterday was such a mess,” Akira apologizes. “We should have made sure Madarame wasn’t home before bringing up those rumors.”

“He… assures me that no harm was done,” Yusuke says, although that isn’t actually what they’d talked about last night.

“He isn’t home now, is he?”

Yusuke shakes his head.

“Sensei will be spending his afternoons at the exhibition for its duration.”

“Okay, good. Let’s get started, then.”

Akira follows Yusuke through the drafty atelier until they come to the studio. He pokes his head in the door, then, oddly, unzips his bag and leaves it in the hallway. Yusuke decides it would be rude to question it and ushers him into the room.

“If you could sit here,” Yusuke says, gesturing to one of the stools. The one for the models is the same as the one Yusuke will be sitting on, which creates a nice symmetry between artist and model.

Akira sits down and seems to consider his pose for a moment, before settling into a position that makes it look as though he’s about to tear his glasses off his face. An unusual choice, but letting him pick his own pose for this first attempt might help Yusuke capture the essence of Akira as a person.

And then he slips into his artistic groove, letting the creaking of the house turn into white noise. He doesn’t keep track of time well when he paints, and he doesn’t know how long it takes before he gets frustrated.

But, _oh_ , does he get frustrated.

Yusuke has had artist’s block in the past. This feels like something else entirely.

He can’t get the exact shape of Akira’s jaw right, and even when he stares at it for an extended period, it just seems to melt into his brain, warm and appealing. He can’t wrap his mind around the shift in color between Akira’s skin and his uniform because he’s too busy fixating on the shape of his eyes, the bandage around one of his fingers. There are too many details that deserve attention that he can’t focus on any of them. He wants to follow lines that disappear under clothes.

Akira is so beautiful that he resists capture with paint and canvas.

Eventually, Yusuke sets down the paintbrush and groans.

"It's no good…"

Akira, whose eyes were trained on the cracked door, startles a little when Yusuke talks.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asks, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm having trouble staying focused today.  I'm sorry, but we'll have to resume this another time,” Yusuke feels guilt eating at him even as he says it. Not only is he failing as an artist to capture his subject’s beauty, but he’s also wasting his time. Akira, though, just takes this moment to stretch.

“That’s alright. It’s actually kind of nice to have some quiet time to think, I don’t mind coming back.”

Yusuke’s heart swells. The beauty is both internal and external, with no judgement to be found.

“You are a kind soul, Akira-san.”

“It’s getting pretty late anyways. Would you like to get dinner before parting ways?”

Yusuke has no idea if this is a normal offer or a strange one. Is this something friends do, eat together without planning to beforehand?

“I am… out of pocket money, unfortunately,” Yusuke says. It’s truly disappointing; he would love to spend more time with Akira. Just to be in his orbit is rewarding.

“Not a problem. I have a part time job, I can afford to feed both of us.”

Yusuke has a hair-trigger response to free food, so he’s nodding before he can even consider that it isn’t polite to accept.

Akira looks up restaurants within walking distance, which Yusuke is secretly grateful for. He’s dangerously close to being out of fare for the train. They end up choosing a place that has Udon as its claim to fame. On the walk over, Akira engages Yusuke in conversation.

“So, do you usually paint portraits?”

“Not as much as I’d like. I’m fascinated by the variety of the human form, but I’ve struggled to find models outside of a classroom setting.”

“Really? I would have found it hard to say no, if I’d wanted to. You were so sincere.”

Yusuke is overtaken by a rush of appreciation.

“Not everyone is as open to the artistic process as you are, unfortunately.”

“Well. You’ve got me as long as you want me.”

“Oh, I doubt I’ll ever stop wanting you. I believe today’s struggle comes from an excess of possibility, not from a lack thereof.”

Akira laughs softly, and doesn’t reply. When Yusuke glances over at him, he finds that his face has gone quite red.

Most of the rest of the walk is spent in companionable silence, with occasional words exchanged about the GPS app they’re using to find their way to the restaurant. Yusuke knows the area better but Akira has better internet connection, making it a team effort.

The restaurant isn’t terribly crowded, but Akira still picks the table in the far corner. He waits until they’ve ordered their dinner to dig into another conversation.

“I’m sorry I keep bringing it up, but… Yusuke, is Madarame really not taking your artwork?”

The cold that splashes Yusuke’s insides is even more shocking for how sudden it is.

“I… have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I’m not trying to get gossip to put on the internet. I’m just worried about you.”

Yusuke looks around the restaurant, and nobody is paying attention to them. The staff are caught up in the regular functions of the day, and the other customers are distracted by their food. Madarame has taught Yusuke to always be on the lookout for his reputation, but, right now? He wants to be honest.

“It’s… It’s true. We are… our Sensei’s artwork. But I offered my ideas to him myself.  As such, it can't be called plagiarism.”

Under the table, Akira bumps his shoe against Yusuke’s. It conveys a hint of affection, of concern.

“Yusuke, you know that isn’t okay, right?” Akira’s voice is calm and carries very little accusation. It still makes Yusuke’s stomach churn.

"I'm supporting Sensei as his pupil.  Where's the wrong in that?”

“A healthy mentorship shouldn’t involve him trying to seek personal gain like that. You should be the priority, Yusuke. You said he took you in?”

Yusuke nods.

“Then he’s as good as your father. That… should be a nurturing relationship, not one of exchange.”

“That’s… none of your concern. Please, leave it be.”

Akira sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll drop it for now.”

“Thank you.”

There’s an uncomfortable pause, and then Akira meets his eyes again.

“So, what kinds of books do you like to read?”

Madarame has been home for over an hour by the time Yusuke gets home, but he barely notices the admonishment. Today was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, very little happened with Yusuke on this day in-game, leaving this chapter as a touch of backstory and not much else.
> 
> EXTRA CONTENT WARNING: brief discussion of a suicide

**Akira:** So, about that rumor.  
**Akira:** We tracked down the source.  
**Akira:** Do you know someone named Natsuhiko Nakanohara?

Yusuke stares at his phone in utter shock. Nakanohara is the source of the rumors. He hadn't expected-- No. No, he'd more than expected this. Not Nakanohara specifically, but Akira and his friends had just a handful too many details for it to come from anyone but another of Madarame's students.

Of course he knows Natsuhiko Nakanohara.

Madarame has had eight pupils other than Yusuke in the time he's been living with him. Nakanohara was one of the most recent, along with Hidetaka Amaya and Akane Taniguchi.

Three years ago, Taniguchi moved in with her boyfriend and stopped bringing art to Madarame. Yusuke quickly realized that she'd been buying most of the food with money from her part-time job.

The next year, Amaya killed himself. Yusuke has gaps in his memory from those days that stretch on for weeks at a time. It was too horrific to cope with, especially for a middle school student.

Less than a year after that, Nakanohara was gone too, headed off to work in some government office. They hadn't been any closer than Yusuke was with the other students, but this was the departure that left him alone with Madarame.

Yusuke has never seen artwork from any of them that was signed with the correct name.

**Yusuke:** I won't speak about the other students.  
**Akira:** He's worried about your safety.  
**Yusuke:** I thought I told you to leave it alone.  
**Akira:** I'm worried about your safety.

Yusuke doesn't reply to that one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been using a day-per-chapter set up so far, but this chapter would have been INSANELY long if I did that, so, scene breaks!

The next day, Akira comes back to the atelier. Yusuke is more relieved than he could have expected. In spite of their terse text conversation yesterday, he'd desperately missed Akira. Seeing him all those days in a row had worked that little bit of sunshine into Yusuke's routine.

Yusuke brings him up to the studio before finally blurting out what's been on his mind since they parted after their dinner together.

"Would you take your clothes off for me?"

And then they stare at each other. Under Yusuke's watchful eye, Akira flushes a deep, satisfying red and his pupils expand marginally. He raises a hand to his hair and ducks his head slightly, no longer meeting Yusuke's gaze. He twists a lock of his hair between his fingers.

Yusuke's heart is beating faster than it should be.

"Okay."

The tension breaks and then rebounds back on itself like a broken elastic.

"You'll do it?" Yusuke asks, just to be sure. His delight comes across in his voice, but he tries to downplay it as much as possible.

"This is... still modeling, yes?" Akira asks, oddly tentative.

"What else would it be?" Yusuke asks, perplexed.

Akira laughs and drops his hair to rub at the back of his neck instead.

"Oh man, Yusuke. Okay. Okay, yeah, I'll nude model for you," He says, nervous laughter running through the statement like an electric current. It makes something low in Yusuke's stomach bubble hotly.

He shakes the thought off.

"I will capture your natural beauty in its entirety this way," Yusuke promises, which only prompts another nervous laugh. And is that a cat meowing?

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Can we... do this somewhere with a door that locks?"

Yusuke's mind immediately darts back to the previous two nights. Being locked out of his bedroom is not the same as having a door you can lock behind you-- Madarame locks his door from the outside, with a key. There is no way to do it from the inside.

"Sensei's rooms are the only ones that lock, I'm afraid."

Akira takes a moment to consider this information. Another cat sound. Yusuke is starting to think that it's Akira's phone, not Ann's, that has a cute animal ringtone. He must get a lot of texts. He's gorgeous and has a laugh like angels singing, it only makes sense that he'd have a lot of friends.

"Okay, understood. I guess we can... start here. I'll admit to being a bit shy, though. I'm not often naked in the presence of others outside of a bathhouse."

Yusuke swallows.

"We... have about only a short time before Sensei gets home, so if you don't want to start today--"

"No, today's fine."

Akira starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. The fabric parts to show hints of his skin. Yusuke feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest. He's sweating.

Akira shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and Yusuke can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He wants so badly to _touch_ , bizarrely, _intensely_.

They make eye contact again.

"I... think I changed my mind. Let's find a room with a lock after all."

Yusuke is pulled out of the whirlwind of dry heat that was settling into his body, a slight splash of disappointment before--

Akira walks right out of the room, shirt still off. His back is as hypnotic as his front, and--

"Wait!"

Yusuke chases him out into the hallway.

"Sensei's rooms really are the only ones that lock!" He sounds a little bit hysterical, but, then, he _feels_ a little bit hysterical. Akira is on his way down the hall to the storage room, which is-- open?

"What about this one?" Akira asks, gesturing to the door and the open but very present lock on the outside. There's a black-and-white cat, of all things, sitting in front of the doorway. Can a cat look smug? This cat pulls it off excellently.

"A cat...?" Yusuke questions, utterly baffled. The cat darts into the storage room, and the front door slams just as Akira hurries to follow it.

Madarame appears in the hallway bare seconds later, and Yusuke just stares at him, too petrified to move.

"Yusuke? What in the--"

Akira comes back out of the storage room and grabs Yusuke by the wrist, pulling him along into the darkness. Yusuke nearly trips, but manages to stay on his feet.

"Akira-san, this is bad!" Yusuke says, panicking. He can't even imagine how bad the punishment for this will be.

Then Akira finds the light switch, and thoughts of punishment fly right out of Yusuke's head.

"What the...?!"

The room is full of paintings. No, that isn't accurate. The room is full of _one_ painting, repeated over and over again.

"These are... all Sayuri," Akira says, his voice carefully neutral. Yusuke's insides go cold. "Yusuke, do you know why?"

"I have no idea..."

Madarame reaches them at this point, his presence igniting the tension in Yusuke's stomach. He turns to look at his mentor.

"Sensei, what is the meaning of this...?"

Madarame sighs, looking every bit the sheepish, self-depreciating man he always is on television or at gallery openings.

"I suppose I can't keep quiet now that you've seen this... Truth be told... I'm in severe debt."

Yusuke makes a soft noise of confusion.

"I handmade these Sayuri copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine..."

"But... Why?" Yusuke asks, trying to process all this information and failing. He feels sick.

"The real Sayuri... was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness."

The words are barely out of Madarame's mouth when Akira steps forwards, radiating cold fury.

"Bull. Shit."

Yusuke stares at him, mouth open.

"What would you know?!" Madarame snaps back.

"I know a disgusting, slimy _abuser_ when I see one," Akira says, his voice flat and deadly. Even Madarame seems shocked by the directness of this insult. Yusuke certainly is.

The cat meows. Akira darts backwards without turning around and pulls the cover off one of the paintings.

It's the Sayuri.

Not one of the replicas. Yusuke would know the real thing anywhere.

"This... This is the real Sayuri! Sensei, just a moment ago, you said it was stolen!"

"He's full of shit, Yusuke," Akira says, glaring at Madarame.

"That's a replica!" Madarame hurries to his own defense, which just ramps up the nauseated feeling Yusuke is fast developing.

"No, it's nothing of the sort!" Yusuke is shouting, he _knows_ the consequences for shouting, but he doesn't _care_. "This painting kept me going... It's the reason I made it this far..."

Yusuke swallows hard around the lump in his throat.

"Sensei, don't tell me..."

"It's fake! Yes, a counterfeit--"

"Oh, fuck off," Akira cuts him off, stepping forward like he's prepared to get between Yusuke and Madarame physically.

"You're lying, Sensei. Please, just tell us the truth," Yusuke pleads, but to no avail.

"You too...?" Madarame says, his voice sparkling with the anger that usually precedes some creative new punishment.

And then he pulls out his cellphone and pushes a few buttons.

"I've reported you to my private security company!"

Akira makes a wordless noise of surprise.

"I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi but I never thought it would come in so handy," Madarame says, smug. Yusuke pictures his muse behind bars and it scares him more than any other punishment Madarame has ever threatened him with.

"Please, wait! Let's talk about this...!"

"You can talk all you want to the police... That includes you, Yusuke."

Yusuke freezes. He's going to throw up, or break down, or just straight up die--

The cat darts out of the storage room, startling Madarame. Akira follows it immediately, grabbing Yusuke's hand to pull him along with him.

"There's not point! They'll be here within two minutes!" Madarame shouts after them.

Yusuke can barely keep up, still paralyzed by everything he's learned in the past five minutes.

Akira types something into his phone with his free hand.

And they fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke has fallen down the stairs in the atelier many times, but this sort of straight drop is new.

The nightmare of gold itself is also new, and most certainly not the ground floor of the atelier.

He tries to catch Akira but can't quite manage the weight, especially when something (or someone?) falls down after them. Yusuke ends up at the bottom of a small heap of bodies with Akira still in his arms, everyone grumbling in pain. Yusuke almost relishes the physicality of it, though. It wipes out the horrible seething reality of what just happened to his life.

"Are you guys okay!?" a girl's voice comes from nearby, and is quickly followed up by another, more masculine voice.

"Dude, did he catch you _bridal style_?"

Akira rolls off of Yusuke with a flustered noise and stands up, giving Yusuke a moment to look around.

He doesn't recognize the location, nor the people standing around him. There's a blonde girl in a red catsuit, a boy with messy hair dressed like a gentleman, and a punk with bleached blonde hair and a skull mask.

"Who are you all!?" Yusuke all but shouts, pushing back away from them. They look like the villains from some kind of horror movie about serial killers, except better dressed.

The gentleman sighs, and it's a familiar sound.

"Yusuke, it's me."

Akira reaches out a hand to help Yusuke to his feet. Yusuke stares at his hand, then around at the others.

"Akira-san... That means you two are..."

"Ryuji and Ann, yes," Akira confirms. Ann waves awkwardly. Ryuji just nods.

There's a fourth person, though, a child-sized one in a costume.

"I don't recall ever seeing this cat costume before, though."

"Let's... not get into that for now," Akira says, and Yusuke finally takes his hand. Akira pulls him to his feet easily. He's wearing gloves along with all the other clothes he's somehow managed to put on.

Yusuke takes another look around the golden nightmare they're standing in.

"What is this place...?"

"We're inside Madarame's heart," Ann explains, which doesn't actually help Yusuke's comprehension of the situation at all.

"Inside... Sensei's heart?" Yusuke waits for her to elaborate, to explain the metaphor. When no more words come, he answers her with concern.

"I'm sorry, Takamaki-san, but are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Ryuji steps into the conversation.

"She ain't lyin'. This is what that bastard really feels. He's nothin' but a greed-filled money grubber."

Yusuke looks around the room again. Everything is gilded, excessive even by the standards of the most ostentatious marble-floored museums.

"Enough of this rubbish!"

"Yusuke," Akira says, his tone gentle and easy. "You already know about Madarame. I know you do."

Yusuke swallows and stares at the floor. He remembers flashes of shouting through a door, Nakanohara accusing Madarame of killing Amaya with greed.

"That's..."

"You don't need to push yourself. It'll be obvious by the end of this, so take it at your own pace," Akira says kindly. Yusuke can't quite manage a smile, but he gives Akira an appreciative glance nonetheless.

"We're in a place where people's true selves manifest. This is..." Akira continues, then glances at his friends.

"This is Madarame's true nature," Ann finishes for him. Yusuke feels like he's going to throw up. This place is _vile_.

"This repulsive world...?" He swallows, as if it would chase the bile from his soul. He can't take this in, turns his attention back to Akira and his friends instead.

"Just who are all of you!?"

Ryuji grins from behind his skull mask.

"I guess you could say... we're a group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks."

He looks so proud of this, but it doesn't make Yusuke feel any better.

"If everything you say is true, then the Sensei I know doesn't exist..."

Ryuji sighs.

"You gotta snap out of it."

Yusuke shakes his head. The world is spinning and he feels so _sick_.

"Still... He has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won't just disappear," Yusuke mumbles, knowing even as the words come out of his mouth how feeble they are.

They still make Ryuji angry. He takes a step forward.

"You're gonna forgive hi--"

"Skull. _Enough._ Let him process it," Akira cuts off his friend, authority personified. Ryuji actually stops, looking a little sheepish.

Trying to process it doesn't do much good. The nausea overtakes him and Yusuke retches.

He hasn't eaten today, so nothing comes up. It doesn't make him feel any less horrific either way. He wraps an arm around his stomach and puts the other over his mouth, trying to breathe into the pain.

"Shit, Yusuke--" Akira says, hurrying over and putting a hand on his back. It's a grounding point.

Ann takes up a position on his other side, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Yusuke shakes his head. How is this Madarame's heart? How can he accept this?

"I'm... trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me..."

Akira's hand rubs a slow, soothing circle on Yusuke's back, which calms him slightly. He can breathe, at least.

There's a strange noise, like something slick moving along hardwood floors while a steam heater turns on.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to dawdle! The security level's gone through the roof! We need to get out of here, at once!" The person in the cat suit instructs, and Akira's hand leaves Yusuke's back. Yusuke struggles to stand up properly, his stomach still aching.

"Here, lean on my shoulder," Akira offers, his eyes worried behind his peculiar mask.

"...No, it's alright," Yusuke forces himself to steady, not wanting to burden Akira more than he needs to.

Actually standing and walking takes a lot out of him, though. He can distantly hear the person in the cat suit call him an amateur, give a warning against fighting.

What would they be fighting? What kind of place _is_ this?

Akira leads them to a hall of paintings, all of them faintly familiar. Are these Madarame's old works? He can't recall a portrait series like this, but those faces...

"So this... is inside of Sensei's heart? A vain museum such as this?"

They lead him through the hall, Yusuke's malaise growing ever larger until--

"Ah, this painting...!"

It's Akane Taniguchi, a few years younger than when he'd last seen her. She was a college student when she left the atelier for good, but she's in a high school uniform here. Yusuke was eleven when she would have last worn something like this.

"Do you recognize it? We were thinking these might be some of his past pupils or something..." Ann comments, pulling Yusuke out of his momentary trance.

"But... why are there paintings of them here...?" Yusuke asks, looking at Taniguchi's mournful eyes. Had she looked this sad back then, and he'd simply been too young to realize it?

Or was he just willfully ignorant?

"Technically, those aren't actually paintings. They're the pupils themselves," The cat explains.

"Madarame saw 'em as objects, so that's what they are in here... Oh, and uh... we found yours too," Ryuji says.

Yusuke is overtaken by another wave of ice-cold nausea. He can't make himself reply, can't find _words_. This is just too horrible.

"We'll talk more later. For now, let's get out of here," The cat says, and Akira puts a hand on Yusuke's lower back to guide him away from Taniguchi's painting.

It hurts to look away, but Akira makes it possible.

They're nearly to the exit the next time they stop. This time, it isn't some tragedy from Yusuke's past, or the result of a moment of dizziness.

It's guards who materialize out of nothing, twisted and faceless behind their masks. Yusuke is numb by now. He doesn't even jump when they rise out of the floor.

Akira swears under his breath.

"The exit is right there!" The cat shouts, frustration evident in every syllable.

Someone from behind them starts laughing. It makes Yusuke's guts freeze over.

"Who is it!? ....What the--" Ann cuts herself off as they turn to face their new foe.

It's Madarame.

He's wearing traditional garb, but it seems to be woven from gold. He melts into the background of the gaudy, horrible museum, like another decoration, or perhaps the progenitor of it all.

"Talk about bullshit clothes! First a king, now some kind of shogun?" Ryuji's rage fits this moment better than any other Yusuke has seen it in. He's too stunned to express his own horror, so Ryuji has apparently taken it upon himself to do it for him.

"Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame..."

"Huh...?" Yusuke finds his voice. "Sensei? Is that you? That attire..."

"Disgusting!" Ann snaps the word like a whip, and Yusuke is inclined to agree with her.

"This... This is all one big lie, isn't it...?" Yusuke mumbles, barely holding himself together. It has to be, and yet, it isn't.

He already knows this isn't a lie.

"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home... under a mistress' name, of course."

"I'm almost impressed," Akira says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The viciousness he'd used on Madarame in the store room is back.

"Hmph. Such insincerity."

"As if you're one to talk," Akira snaps. Yusuke can't focus on the argument.

"If the "Sayuri" was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies?" Yusuke's voice is breaking and there is an aching pressure behind his eyes. He's good at keeping himself from crying after years of being punished for it, but right now, it feels almost inevitable.

"If it's really you, Sensei... please tell me!"

"Foolish child. You still don't see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was a perfectly calculated staging!"

Yusuke swallows bile.

"What do you mean...!?"

"Let me see, how does this sound..." Madarame puts on a mocking voice. "I found the real painting, but it can't go public... You can have it for a special price, though..."

Yusuke can barely hear him over the rushing of blood in his ears.

"Haha! How's that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!"

Yusuke falls to his knees, too dizzy to stand.

"No..."

Madarame continues, bragging about his scheme. Akira crouches by Yusuke's side, and Yusuke is able to tune out of mentor for a brief moment thanks to the tight squeeze of Akira's hand around his.

He doesn't tune back in until Madarame says his name again.

"You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke..."

Yusuke's stomach churns violently.

"God... Pisses me off... _That's_ your teacher," Ryuji says, gesturing to the golden monstrosity with Madarame's face.

"But what about the people who believe in you...? Who think you're a master artist...!?" Yusuke feels like the world is about to shake apart.

"...I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise against me."

"Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down?"

Madarame trails off into laughter.

"To think I was under the care of this wretched man...!" Yusuke laments, dropping his head and closing his eyes. Akira gives his hand another squeeze.

"You thought I took you in out of the goodness in my heart? Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas... After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back."

Akane Taniguchi. Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Hidetaka Amaya.

Yusuke Kitagawa.

"I can't believe this..." Yusuke gasps.

"Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool!" Madarame is still laughing, celebrating the horrible thing he's done to Yusuke and however many others.

"...But I tire of this little chat. It's time that I..."

"...You are unforgivable," Yusuke cuts him off, hot rage pouring through his body. He stands up, shaking. "It doesn't matter who you are... I won't forgive you!"

Madarame snorts dismissively.

"So... you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude...? You damn brat! Men! Dispose of these thieves!"

Madarame gestures outwards to the guards, which close in around Yusuke and his companions.

"Get back!" Ann shouts.

"How amusing..." The words come out of Yusuke's mouth almost without thought.

"Huh?" Ann says.

Yusuke finds himself suddenly laughing, overtaken by trembling, wild emotion. It hurts and it's horrible and it's taken him past the level of horror into a sick, existential comedy.

"It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm...?"

"Yusuke? What..." Akira asks, but Yusuke just keeps going.

"I wanted to believe it wasn't true... I had clouded my vision for so long... My eyes were truly blind... Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man...!"

The world tilts. A deep voice booms through Yusuke's head, destroying everything in its path.

" **Have you finally come to your senses?** "

Pain follows, overwhelming Yusuke so thoroughly he can't even see. His head pounds, heartbeats of staggering agony. He moans, clutching his head.

" **How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth...** "

He gasps for air, clawing at his scalp as though he could physically pull the pain away.

" **A deplorable imitation indeed... Best you part from that aspect of yourself!** "

Yusuke screams as the pain, impossibly, increases. He falls to his knees and digs his nails into the hard floor, his whole being protesting the suffering that's pouring through him like hot iron.

" **Let us now forge a contract...** "

His fingernails break, freeing blood to drip down his fingers.

" **I am thou, thou art I...** "

Cold flashes under Yusuke's skin.

" **The world is full of both beauty and vice...** "

The world breaks into a crescendo of pain and light.

" **It is time you teach people which is which!** "

And then the pain is gone, leaving in its wake a name and a _purpose_.

Yusuke looks up at Madarame, barely noticing as his mask takes its place on his face.

"Very well."

He stands up and tears the mask away, watching the spray of blood splatter across the floor.

"Come... Goemon!"

Yusuke widens his stance and throws out a hand. He pulls on threads of emotion deep in his soul, every ice-cold panic that has ever settled into his stomach. He tears them and feels them become power at his fingertips.

"A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle... Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!" Yusuke shouts, throwing back his arm. The cold escapes his body and blows through the room, knocking the guards off their feet and freezing them solid.

One of Yusuke's companions is speaking over the rush of cold air, and Madarame has the gall to protest even with his sins staring him in the face.

"The children who adored you as "father"... The prospects of your pupils... How many did you trample upon...? How many dreams did you exchange for riches!?"

Yusuke steps forward, no longer afraid. All of his fear and suffering circles around him, weaponized.

"No matter what it takes... I will bring you to justice!"

"You got this?" Akira's voice comes from Yusuke's side. He looks _proud_.

And Yusuke _grins_.

"I am ready!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH empty time to fill at work today so I just. Wrote endless amounts of Muse. Enjoy the second chapter of the day, everyone!

Goemon is a peculiar piece of Yusuke's new reality.

He knows the names of his attacks by instinct alone, and that leaves him free to follow Akira's instructions. It's clear who their leader is without Yusuke being told.

He pulls ice from fear and dread. Every moment of cold terror in the pit of his stomach becomes a weapon, and Yusuke has never felt more powerful. The rest of the team weaves around him, welcoming his strength but more accustomed to each other. Akira knocks an enemy down and high fives Ryuji, who follows up with practiced ease.

He watches Ann heal Akira from a blow before the blood even has time to drip onto the floor.

This is magic.

Akira grins at him after he lands a critical hit.

This is _better_ than magic.

Yusuke collapses as soon as the battle is over, the adrenalin fading along with Goemon's physical presence. The exhaustion and hunger from earlier in the day rush up to meet him.

Akira drops to his knees next to him, helping Yusuke stable himself. Yusuke lets his friend take some of his weight, panting from exertion.

"Yusuke, you've just thrown your bright future down the drain."

Madarame is still here, lording himself over Yusuke and his new team.

"I'll destroy every chance you've ever had of becoming an artist!"

The anger surges again, and Yusuke tries to stand.

"Madarame!"

Yusuke stumbles and ends up back on the floor before he can even get up.

"You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me," Madarame says as he takes off. Yusuke wants to scream.

"Get... back here...!"

Yusuke tries again to stand, and this time his whole body trembles.

"It's okay, hey. Sit, we've got you," Akira says, his voice carefully level.

"Why can't I move!?"

"Fighting shadows takes a lot out of you. It's okay. This is normal."

Yusuke drops his head and laughs humorlessly.

"What a disgrace I am...!"

"You did amazing, Yusuke. That was beautiful," Akira says, rubbing Yusuke's back. Even through the misery, that comment makes Yusuke's soul tremble.

"Let's take you somewhere to sit down, okay?" Akira says, and Yusuke nods. Akira helps him stand, and Ryuji hovers nearby while they walk, like he's preparing himself to catch Yusuke if he falls.

They find a couch in a nearby room, and Akira helps Yusuke to sit down. He joins him on the couch, as does the person in the cat costume. Ann and Ryuji stay standing.

They're a near perfect circle around Yusuke, a blatantly protective stance. It occurs to Yusuke that they're treating him much the same way they treat each other.

"You've known for quite some time, haven't you?" Ann asks, her voice soft and non-accusatory.

"I'm no fool," Yusuke sighs. Akira's hand has found its way back to Yusuke's back, which provides him with a bit of extra courage.

"Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But... who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?"

"Why didn't you leave, Kitagawa-kun?" Ann asks.

"It isn't that simple. You... we _all_ know that," Akira says, sounding resigned.

"...Yeah, we do," Ann agrees, mirroring the sadness in Akira's tone. Yusuke wonders what they've been through. Yusuke swallows and decides he can tell his own story.

"I... never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That's when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive."

"Do you think it's true? He might have been... "helping" her the way he helped you, Yusuke," Akira says, his voice so gentle and wary that he must be fearing backlash. Yusuke just drops his head into his hands.

"I remember very little of my mother. I... have no way of knowing."

Akira keeps rubbing Yusuke's back in the following moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I was so aggressive when you confronted me with the plagiarism. I wasn't ready to face it."

"I understand," Akira says, and, oh, it sounds like he really _does_. Yusuke manages something close to a smile.

"...Thank you. I'm grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time."

Yusuke and Akira share a sincere, quiet smile.

"You're way too serious, man," Ryuji says, interrupting the moment. "That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

Ann laughs.

"For real."

"What are you going to do now?" Morgana asks, turning the conversation back to Yusuke to ask a question with no real answer.

"I don't know..."

"There's something we can do, Yusuke," Akira says. Yusuke looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We can change his heart. We'll make him pay for his crimes," Ryuji says.

"That reminds me, you mentioned something about that "change of heart" earlier..."

"Have you heard the rumors? The ones about the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts?" Ryuji asks.

Yusuke glances around at his friends, at their outfits and the general mood of the space. He makes a sharp noise of surprise as the realization hits.

"Don't tell me..."

The slimy-steam sound echoes through the room again, and this time Yusuke is in the right state of mind to realize that it's the sound that accompanies the arrival of more of those horrible guard monsters.

"Oh, crap!" Ryuji shouts.

"We'll talk later, we need to scram!" The person in the cat costume instructs.

Yusuke looks down to push himself off the couch and notices something.

"When did my clothes change...?" He wonders aloud, examining his new sleeves with fascination.

"You just noticed that now...?" Ryuji sounds incredulous.

"Save it for after! Let's go!" Ann scolds, and then Akira leads the way out of the room, everyone hurrying after him.

The first thing Yusuke notices when they get out of the golden palace is that everyone's clothes change back. As long as it took him to notice that his own clothes had changed in the first place, Akira goes back to shirtless, and that is... _incredibly_ hard not to notice.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Ryuji asks. Ann just giggles. It sounds compulsive. Yusuke thinks he understands her.

"Oh. I forgot. We were... nude modeling."

"Is that a euphemism?" Ann asks tentatively, looking back and forth between Yusuke and Akira. Akira turns bright red, but Yusuke isn't quite sure what she's implying.

" _Okay_ , we're done talking about this! Ryuji, buy me a shirt from one of the tourist kiosks, please."

"You got it," Ryuji says, laughing. "I can't believe you took it that fa--"

"Nope, not talking about it!" Akira says.

Akira ends up with a shirt that's a size too big for him, and Yusuke rather misses his exposed skin, but they now meet the "shirts and shoes" criteria to get into restaurants. Before they go in, Yusuke texts Madarame and confirms that he has no idea about the Palace. He thinks Yusuke merely chased Akira into the distance.

They're still in deep trouble.

They get dinner while they explain to Yusuke what, exactly, the Phantom Thieves are, and how they work. Akira pays for the four of them, having some kind of 'team budget', apparently. Yusuke doesn't know how he gets that much money, but for right now, he doesn't ask. He's ravenous.

They accept Yusuke into their team with open arms.

Their explanation of Morgana leaves something to be desired, but Yusuke is too exhausted to really give it much thought.

The risk of Madarame facing irreversible mental harm is frightening, but ultimately, it's worth it. There's nothing else they can do.

When they finally get up to leave, a new issue comes to light.

"Wait, Yusuke. Where are you going to sleep?" Akira asks, and it dawns on Yusuke that he _can't go home_. He's as much a part of Madarame's threat of legal action as the rest of his new team.

"I... don't know. Perhaps a bench? Madarame would surely find me in the Kosei dorms..."

"Okay, no, we're not doing that. I'm going to call Sakura-san."

Yusuke frowns.

"Who's that?"

"He's my legal guardian. One moment, please."

Akira dials a number into his cell phone and steps away from the group to speak quietly into it.

"So Akira-san doesn't live with his parents either..."

"Yeah, we haven't got the whole story out of him yet. He's got a record but it's all pretty bullshit," Ryuji explains. The whole group watches Akira as he explains the situation over the phone. The quiet gives Yusuke a moment to realize how bone-tired he is.

Eventually, Akira walks back.

"Sakura-san says you can stay as long as you need to. You can take my bed tonight, and we'll get you a futon with team funds tomorrow."

"Aw man, there goes our snack budget..." Ryuji complains.

"If you're worried about the snack budget, you could always get a part-time job," Akira says, too saccharine to be sincere.

"Oh, haha, nah, our snack budget is fine! Totally fine."

"Thought so," Akira says, and he sounds oddly fond. "Come on, Yusuke, lets go home."

Akira pays for Yusuke's train fare without a second thought, and Yusuke is grateful. He doesn't even have his wallet.

He nearly dozes off a number of times on the train, and numbly follows Akira to Leblanc once they're back on solid ground. Akira unlocks the door and lets them into a dark room. Someone's left a note on the counter, but Yusuke feels dead on his feet. He barely notices his surroundings, and, for Yusuke, that's significant.

Akira takes them upstairs into some kind of attic adapted for human living conditions.

"Morgana, do you want to sleep on the bed with Yusuke or--"

"You can put a pillow on the floor for me," Morgana sighs.

Yusuke watches as Akira divvies up blankets and pillows so all three of them can have a place to sleep. Normally, Yusuke would protest being given the only bed, but he's too tired to even realize. Akira notices how unsteady on his feet he is while they're both taking off their shoes.

"You've had a hell of a day. Go to sleep, Yusuke. You can sleep in tomorrow, we'll go shopping when I get out of school, okay?"

Yusuke nods and lets himself be gently nudged to bed. He doesn't even have sleeping clothes to change into, and for once, that doesn't bother him in the slightest.

He's asleep almost the moment he closes his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Yusuke wakes up around noon the next day. He's warm and comfortable, except for a full bladder. How long has it been since he was allowed to drift into consciousness like this?

The room he's in is unfamiliar, which is startling for a moment until everything shifts back into place in his mind.

God, yesterday was real. He can even feel the cold prickle of Goemon in his soul, if he thinks hard enough.

Akira and Morgana are nowhere to be seen, but he's been left a note telling him there's food and a restroom downstairs, accompanied by a little doodle of Sojiro Sakura for reference. It's not bad for someone with no artistic training, and the effort makes him smile.

He slips his shoes back on before heading downstairs, realizing with a hint of unease that he'd fallen asleep wearing his socks. It is not the time of year for that.

His first priority is the toilet, so he ducks into the restroom before making any attempt to find Sojiro. Once that pressing issue has been dealt with, he washes his hands and walks out into the cafe.

It's mostly deserted, save for an old couple watching television. The news is on, but it's talking about economics, so Yusuke almost immediately tunes it out. Safe in the assumption that Sojiro is neither of the old people, Yusuke turns his attention to the only remaining person in the room. Before he can even speak, though, the barista sighs and addresses him.

"So, you're Yusuke, huh?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your hospitality," Yusuke says, bowing. The old woman behind him chuckles.

"So polite! How do you know this young man, Sakura-san?" She asks, which draws both Yusuke and Sojiro's attention.

"He's a friend of my part-timer's," Sojiro says, which appears to be a lie.

"Akira-san works here? I thought he was--"

Sojiro loudly clears his throat. Yusuke frowns. He doesn't understand the situation, but he does get the hint.

"Come over to the counter, kid," Sojiro instructs, waving Yusuke over. Yusuke follows the instruction without thinking much of it, and waits for whatever judgement he's about to receive.

"Look. Akira told me a little bit of what you're going through and-- this is a safe place, alright? If your dad comes around looking for you, I won't say anything."

That is pretty much the opposite of what Yusuke was expecting. It knocks him off guard immediately.

"That's-- That's not _quite_ what's going on..."

"You don't have to give me the details. Just know that you've got a place to hide for as long as you need to."

Yusuke swallows around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. You are a truly kind man."

Sojiro sighs and rubs at the back of his neck.

"I just don't want your blood on my hands. You want something to eat? On the house."

Yusuke has never once refused free food.

"Yes please."

While Sojiro cooks Yusuke his breakfast (or is it lunch? Is breakfast defined by being a morning meal or the first meal?), Yusuke examines the cafe itself. It has a classic feel to it, with no particular bells and whistles to give it a theme. The lighting isn't too bright but the room is pleasantly warm, which makes for a cozy, easy-going space. Yusuke decides that he likes it.

He likes the curry even more. It has a perfectly balanced spiciness to it, and he says as much. Sojiro chuckles fondly and leaves Yusuke to his meal. The whole interaction feels strangely soft and simple, but he isn't sure what to call that feeling.

He's almost done eating before he realizes that the word he was looking for was "safe".

Once he's done eating, Yusuke spends the remainder of his free time mindlessly watching television with Sojiro and his customers. He's not eager to be alone with his thoughts, and it seems like Akira has brought Morgana with him to school.

He's in the middle of a story about Japan's upcoming elections when Akira comes through the front door. Sojiro notices before Yusuke does.

"You're back," Sojiro says, and that catches Yusuke's attention. Akira is in his school uniform and looks a little winded, like he ran here. Sure enough, Morgana's little face is faintly visible from the top of Akira's bag.

"Sorry we missed you last night," Akira says, sounding a lot less out of breath than he looks. "I see you've already met Yusuke."

"I can't believe I've got two of you now..." Sojiro mutters.

"Sakura-san has been very hospitable," Yusuke says serenely, standing up to join Akira in the doorway. Akira smiles at him, which is a little thrill all on its own.

"That's good to hear. Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes! On top of a futon, I will be needing a toothbrush and--"

"Don't worry, I've got it."

"Where are you getting all this money?" Sojiro asks, suspicious.

"I've been working at a flower shop, don't worry," Akira says.

"Oh, that suits you. You'd look fantastic in a uniform with flowers as the background," Yusuke comments, which makes Akira flush for some reason. Sojiro squints at them for a moment and then cracks a smile.

"So that's how it is, huh..."

Akira turns even redder.

"Okay! We're going now! Bye, Sakura-san!"

He grabs Yusuke by the wrist and pulls him out of the cafe. Yusuke is left with the feeling that he's missed something.

"You're both so embarrassing," Morgana complains as they hurry off down the street.

They're waiting for the train when Akira's face reclaims its normal color and he finally turns to look at Yusuke again.

"So, I made a list at school today. Let me know if I left anything off."

He hands a sheet of notebook paper over to Yusuke. Akira's handwriting is messy, but legible.

Futon set, toothbrush, toothpaste, shirts, pants, socks, underwear, hairbrush

Yusuke looks up from the list, frowning. Akira notices his expression and talks again before Yusuke can explain.

"I already have extras of bath stuff, we can share."

"No, that isn't it. I won't have access to my art supplies."

Akira frowns.

"Well. That kind of stuff is pretty expensive. We can probably get you a sketchbook and some pencils, but I can't afford paints right now."

This is an issue Yusuke hadn't expected, but it makes sense now that he thinks about it. He deflates a little.

"Oh."

"After Madarame has been dealt with, I'm sure you can get your things from the atelier."

Yusuke brightens a little at the thought.

"I suppose a sketchbook will do for now, then. I'll merely save my ideas for when I have canvas again."

"That's the spirit."

Their afternoon of shopping carries on until the sun goes down.

First, they go to get the little things, as they'll be less cumbersome to carry around than the futon set. Akira is patient while Yusuke chooses a hairbrush based on aesthetic appeal of the handle, and even gives his opinion when he's caught between two choices. Yusuke merely selects the same brand of toothbrush he's always used, and a toothpaste that isn't _too_ sharply mint-flavored.

Clothes take even longer, even though they're limited by cost.

"What do you think of this one?" Yusuke asks, standing outside the fitting room and examining the pants he's selected. Akira is looking a bit red in the face again, sitting in the provided chair outside the fitting room.

"They're a little tight on you."

"Oh, good point. Let's get a size up, then."

"That's... not strictly a _bad_ thing," Akira says, not looking directly at him.

"Seriously, Akira?" Morgana adds.

The entire clothing selection process goes like this. Yusuke isn't sure what about it makes Akira so shy, but it does take a while.

They stop to get food at Big Bang Burger before they head to the bedding store, which is a special treat for Yusuke. He's had _two_ full meals today, and he feels warm and content eating across from Akira. The amount of food Akira can eat is astounding, although Yusuke isn't far behind.

Their budget for the futon set isn't anything impressive, but they pick something navy blue and soft. Yusuke loves it.

Akira smiles the whole way home, carrying the clothing bags while Yusuke carries the futon set. It's awkward to bring onto the train, but Yusuke is used to carrying canvas around with him.

They lay out the futon in Akira's attic/bedroom and Akira brings up another issue.

"So, I'm sure you've noticed we don't have a bath tub in here. Sakura-san gives me a bit of money to use the bathhouse down the street, would you like to go tonight?"

Yusuke, who has felt rather grimy since the fight in the palace, immediately agrees.

Akira is usually on the quiet side, but he gets even quieter on the trip over to the bathhouse and while they're changing from clothes into towels. It's a more natural mood than the nude modeling was, even though Akira is technically wearing less clothing. Yusuke is less caught up in it, though he can't help but admire the lines of Akira's shoulders.

The hot water feels amazing and Yusuke immediately relaxes once he's in the bath.

"I hadn't realized how much I needed this. It's divine," Yusuke comments, glancing over at Akira next to him. Akira has his eyes closed and his head tilted back, drawing the eye to the curve of his throat.

"Yeah, it is," Akira replies, sighing. Yusuke distantly remembers being told not to look too closely at other men in the bathhouse, but Akira is _gorgeous_. And when he catches Yusuke looking, he just smiles, almost shy. It goes through Yusuke like electricity.

Oh.

Yusuke is stunned into stillness.

_Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter!  
> by kurapixel: [x](http://kurapixel.tumblr.com/post/161570761837/fanart-of-xenosaurus-s-fic-muse-i-love)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

Yusuke doesn't sleep well that night. How can he, when the object of his affections is sleeping just across the room?

He has so much to think about. It all seems _obvious_ now that the key fact has been brought to light.

Madarame's comments about his model had taken this fact into account. It is probably for the best he didn't realize the admonishment for what it was at the time.

His odd childhood attachment to the hero of his favorite drama makes a lot more sense now.

His fixation on Akira's collarbones suddenly seems both more _and_ less magical.

He finally dozes off sometime after midnight, and wakes up late again. Akira has already gone to school, and taken Morgana with him.

Yusuke changes into one of his new outfits from yesterday before he heads downstairs. The cafe is empty, so he wishes Sojiro a good morning before heading into the bathroom.

"It's the afternoon, kid," Sojiro sighs. He doesn't sound nearly as upset as Yusuke would have expected. More resigned, like he'd expected this.

He has curry for breakfast again, and breaks in his new sketchbook while waiting for Akira to get home. Sojiro undoubtably notices that Yusuke is drawing Akira's soft smile from memory, but he doesn't say anything, just brings him more coffee.

Akira comes home a little later than the day before, and Yusuke quickly closes his sketchbook. Akira smiles at him and it's way better in person than anything Yusuke has drawn today.

Yusuke gets up to join Akira in the doorway without any words being exchanged, and they're halfway out of the cafe when Sojiro speaks up.

"Where are you kids going? You already went shopping yesterday, you can't have _that_ much money," Sojiro says, suspicious once again. Yusuke is starting to see a pattern.

"We're going to play video games with my friend Ryuji," Akira lies so smoothly that, for a second, Yusuke thinks they really have called off the palace trip to play video games.

"Well, alright. But no funny business, you got it?"

"Understood," Akira says, then tilts his head slightly towards the door to let Yusuke know they're heading out.

They don't talk much on the train, and Yusuke uses this time to examine Akira with a fresh perspective. How soft must his hair be, based on the way it catches the light? What would that elegant throat look like after Yusuke pressed feverish kisses there?

It's ridiculous that this is what he's focused on, when they're about to try to take down his mentor. He can't help himself with Akira this close.

Once they've arrived at their gathering place, the explanations begin. For the most part, Yusuke keeps his head together, except when Akira meets his eye, smiles, and offers to teach him anything he needs to know. That gives him some... rather inappropriate thoughts, although Morgana talking about Madarame pressing charges shakes him out of it.

“Yes, I’ve never seen him show such anger before. He is most likely quite serious about that.”

"I'm glad he didn't treat you like that on a regular basis," Akira says, sounding less relieved than the words would imply.

"No, his punishments were... more subtle."

"Nakanohara's message said he was treatin' you guys like dogs," Ryuji says, and he sounds more worried than angry now. It seems like Yusuke accepting that Madarame is no saint has warmed Ryuji to him.

"Ah. He was... likely referring to being locked out of our bedrooms. Similar to a dog being made to sleep in the yard," Yusuke admits, feeling oddly guilty at the horrified looks he receives.

"Fuck," Ryuji says, with feeling. "That's messed up."

Yusuke glances away, uncomfortable.

"Regardless, he's unlikely to want to get involved in a trial until after the exhibition is over. We have until June 5th."

The rest of the group accepts Yusuke's change of topic uneasily, but they _do_ accept it. Before long, they're standing in the parking lot outside of the golden museum.

“Oh yeah. We haven’t decided on the new recruit’s code name yet," Morgana says, turning to the group. Yusuke frowns. He isn't sure what he's referring to.

“It has to be ‘Kitsune’. You know, with that kitsune mask and everything," Ann suggests.

“Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression," Ryuji agrees. Yusuke tilts his head in question.

“Are you talking about me?”

Ann turns to look at him, smiling.

“What do you want your name over here to be?”

Oh, right. Yusuke had forgotten about the codenames. They'd given him theirs yesterday. Akira was Joker, Ryuji was Skull, Ann was Panther and Morgana was Mona. Why the cat needed a codename was beyond Yusuke, and he hadn't accounted for the fact that he would need one too.

“I’d say ‘Da Vinci’.”

"Nope," Ryuji says easily. Yusuke frowns at him.

“Well, you’ve got that mask like Ann said… and there’s that weird tail…” Ryuji continues.

“Hey, I like the tail. It adds flair," Akira protests. Ryuji rolls his eyes under his mask.

“I do like that tails outnumber no-tails now… But Skull has a point," Morgana says thoughtfully.

“All right, you’re ‘Abura-age’!” Ryuji announces, which makes Morgana snicker. Yusuke shrugs.

"Very well."

"Veto. We're not naming him after food," Akira sighs.

“I’m with Joker on this one," Ann agrees.

“What about ‘Fox’?” Akira suggests, smiling at Yusuke.

"Ohhh, just keep it literal, huh? Sounds good to me," Ryuji says, grinning.

“What do you think, Fox?" Morgana asks. Yusuke gives it barely a moment's thought.

“If Joker likes it, then it’s perfect.”

Morgana sighs.

"You two..."

“It’s set then. Let’s go," Ryuji says, effectively ending the conversation. Yusuke makes a mental note to think of them with their codenames when they're in costume.

They discuss group arrangements and tactics for a bit, and then Joker decides Yusuke will join the forward team with Skull and Panther. Their trip back to where the main team left off before Yusuke joined them is a quiet, easy one, as Joker knows the whole way.

“Sweet, the security’s still down!" Skull says once they've caught up with themselves.

“Well, the plan worked," Joker says, sounding sheepish.

“Does it even count as a plan if you would have done it anyways?” Panther teases, smiling at their leader.

“…What are you referring to?” Yusuke asks.

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s keep going!” Skull answers, and they continue deeper into the palace.

Here's the thing about fighting shadows: it is a _spectacle_ , and one that moves too quickly for Yusuke to ever capture it in paint. Panther is a splash of fire as she weaves between friend and foe. Skull is a blunt instrument, all violence and shouting.

And then there's Joker. God, Yusuke can barely handle Joker.

He can change his persona. This much, Yusuke already knew. But nothing had prepared him for the way that their leader cycles through masks and tactics like a general, calling out orders and warnings. Mona's voice narrates the combat but it is Joker who defines it, with his confident steps and flashes of magic. He can do everything Yusuke can do and more, wielding swift wind, bright light and thick, rotting curse, tearing enemies apart before they can touch the rest of the team and passing follow up attacks out like candy.

At one point, an impish creature Joker calls 'Jack Frost' breaks Yusuke's ice resistance, and Joker calls for _no mercy_. Panther and Joker burn it into nothingness before it can so much as touch him.

Yusuke is in awe.

They find a map and carry on to another hallway full of portraits. Some of them must be repeats, just for their sheer numbers, but Yusuke never sees any. He looks for Taniguchi and Amaya and _himself_.

Joker steals everything that isn't nailed down and explains this as the source of their team funds. He seems fairly calm about the idea of selling things stolen from the ether, so Yusuke doesn't give it much thought either.

They spend some time doing gymnastics to avoid security grids, and then find themselves in front of a shimmering painting that takes up most of the wall.

“What a giant painting…” Panther says.

“Indeed. It bears such a bizarre texture as well. It’s as though I could simply slip inside…” Yusuke says, reaching out to touch it.

Yusuke's hand goes right through the surface of the painting. He pulls it back with a start.

“Wh-what the!?”

Joker looks at him with a concerned frown.

"You okay, Fox?"

“M-my hand… It actually entered the painting…”

Joker grabs his hand and flips it over, checking for obvious injuries. When he finds none, Mona speaks up. It seems like they don't have much else to do except trying to enter the painting.

“How dare you trample on my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!”

Yusuke freezes at the sound of Madarame's voice.

“What the heck was that!?” Skull asks, twisting around inside the painting to look for the source of the voice.

“We’re probably just hearing Madarame’s thoughts. There’s no need to panic," Mona explains. Yusuke doesn't feel much less panicked.

“Madarame…”

Joker reaches out and grabs Yusuke's hand again. This time, instead of an urgent medical check, he just gives it a comforting squeeze. Yusuke feels instantly calmer.

The space turns out to connect two paintings, and they step out of the second one far from where they'd started.

“So he dares call us thieves who dirty his heart…” Yusuke mutters, furious. "The one who has sullied the very nature of art itself has no right to accuse us of such a thing…!”

“Save your emotions for later. We have to keep moving!” Mona insists.

"Don't be cruel, Mona," Joker chastises, before turning to Yusuke. "We can talk about it later, if you'd like."

By this point, everyone is starting to run a little bit ragged, so at the next safe room they find, Joker calls them together.

"Alright. I think we've made decent progress today. Everyone ready to go home and get some rest?"

There's a chorus of agreement. Even Yusuke is staring to wear thin, motivation to fix this not enough to make up for hours of exercise and low mana. Joker leads the group back out to the parking lot and into the real world.

They exchange 'good job's with sleepy fondness, and then part for the evening. Morgana is napping in Akira's bag on the way home, and Yusuke can see Akira is starting to nod off. He forces himself to stay awake so they won't miss their stop on the train if Akira _does_ doze off.

As soon as they're back in Leblanc, Akira heads over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asks, already daydreaming about his futon.

"I should make curry--"

"Or we could have a quick snack and go to bed," Morgana's head pops out from where Akira had left his bag. As good as a full meal sounds, Yusuke is exhausted.

"I think that sounds like a fine idea. Something light would be fine."

Akira hesitates for a moment, before sighs.

"Alright. A quick dinner, then bed."

"You need plenty of sleep if we're going to make steady progress," Morgana insists, and Akira waves him off.

"I know, I know. Let's head upstairs, I have all the snacks up there."

Yusuke follows Akira up the stairs with Morgana at his heels.

He could get used to coming home to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: this chapter has references to a minor character who committed suicide, and the mourning of this person

One of Akira’s rules for metaverse exploration is not to go two days in a row, leaving Yusuke with his first purposeless day in memory. There are no projects from Madarame. He can’t go to school. What does he do with himself?

Thankfully, it’s a Sunday. Rather than waking up alone, he finds Akira and Morgana working on lock picks at the desk.

“Mm… What time is it?” He asks, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Akira drops his tools and turns his chair to look at Yusuke.

“Good morning,” He says warmly. “It’s almost ten. Did you sleep well?”

Yusuke nods. He barely remembers falling asleep and doesn’t remember his dreams at all. It’s strange to wake up peckish instead of starving, but he’s certainly sleeping better. He’s pretty sure he has morning wood, but Akira either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment.

“I’m just glad you don’t snore,” Morgana says. Akira gives the cat a gentle nudge.

“Be nice.”

Yusuke takes a moment to admire Akira, sitting casually at his desk like any other high school student. His hair is a little flat on one side from sleeping on it. This beautiful boy looks like a regular person right now, but Yusuke knows his secret.

Right. Morning wood. Not a good time for admiring your attractive friend.

“Do we have plans today?” Yusuke asks, bending his knees to keep everything hidden until his body gets the picture that nothing is happening.

“Not specifically. I wanted to see what you were interested in before deciding for us.”

Yusuke smiles. Akira is as thoughtful as always.

“If you’d be willing to model for me again, I’d love to do some sketches.”

Akira blushes faintly.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

“Everyone has to keep their clothes on this time!” Morgana insists, tail thrashing. “I’m still scarred from last time!”

“Hey, I have to see _you_ without a shirt on all the time,” Akira replies, pointing at Morgana.

“That’s different!”

“No, it isn’t. We’re buying you a cat sweater at the first available opportunity.”

Yusuke chuckles, which derails the conversation entirely.

“…You have a nice laugh,” Akira says, and then turns _intensely_ red. Yusuke’s face warms a bit as well.

“It is nothing compared to yours,” He insists. Morgana groans.

“Are you two going to be like this all the time?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Akira says, reaching over to mess with Morgana’s ears the way one would ruffle a child’s hair. It’s a rather sweet gesture, though it’s clear Morgana does not appreciate it.

Eventually, once his morning wood has faded, Yusuke goes downstairs to use the bathroom and wash his face. Akira has rice and dried mackerel for them to eat, which is a far more traditional breakfast than the curry Yusuke’s been eating the past few days. They eat together, watching a DVD of some kind of supernatural crime show. Morgana skips the rice but does enjoy some of the fish.

“It seems more antithetical to science to _ignore_ evidence like this. You said this is the fourth season?”

“Mhmm,” Akira makes a noise of agreement, not opening his mouth because it’s full of rice.

“You’d think both agents would be on the same page by now.”

“Then there’d be no drama!” Morgana chimes in. “The conflicting personalities are half the appeal.”

“You know, you may be right. But it isn’t terribly realistic,” Yusuke says.

On the screen, a dissected alien comes back to life and attacks the agents.

“I’m not sure it’s intended to be,” Akira comments.

When they’re done eating, the conversation turns to posing. 

“Can we leave the TV on?” Akira asks. They’ve paused it for now, the screen frozen on a shot of what seems to be a moth with a human face.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Yusuke agrees easily. Watching a screen won’t impact Akira’s ability to pose, and the quiet interest he’d been regarding the previous episode with was appealing on its own. He’s interested in capturing that.

This ends up being how they spend the rest of the day. Yusuke sitting on the couch, Akira and Morgana in their own chairs. Yusuke fills page after page of his new sketchbook with Akira, painstakingly chasing after the slight differences between expressions and the way his hair falls when he tilts his head. He tunes out the television most of the time, and only catches baffling hints of the plot. Morgana and Akira keep a running commentary but Yusuke is hyper-focused and misses most of their chatter as well.

They don’t seem to mind. Akira doesn’t disturb his art trance until he’s getting up to make dinner, and even then he’s gentle about it. He doesn’t shake Yusuke or shout at him, just places a hand on his shoulder. Yusuke still startles a little, and Akira smiles apologetically but doesn’t draw attention to it.

“I know you’re probably getting sick of curry, but that’s what we’re having for dinner again. Sorry, it’s all I know how to cook,” Akira explains sheepishly.

A memory rushes up from the back of Yusuke’s mind, something he’d tamped down years ago.

Yusuke was eleven, just a few months before puberty kicked in and he started growing like a weed. One of the kitchen lights was out in the atelier, casting dark shadows into the corners. He was sitting at the table, picking at the dried paint under his nails. Madarame has already left for the evening, leaving Yusuke in the care of Amaya and Taniguchi, who were twenty and sixteen at the time. Nakanohara hadn’t yet moved into the atelier.

Yusuke had complained about having fried rice for the fifth night in a row. It made Taniguchi laugh. Amaya had looked up from the pan he was stirring, smiled and said—

_Sorry, it’s all I know how to cook._

Yusuke feels dizzy. That kind face was gone from this world now, thanks to Madarame.

“Yusuke?”

Akira’s voice drags Yusuke back to the present.

“Are you okay?”

Yusuke takes a deep breath.

“I… don’t know.”

Akira sits down next to Yusuke on the couch and puts an arm around his shoulders without another word.

They sit like that for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday, they head back into the palace. Yusuke is getting better at using his persona. He’s not to the point where it’s second nature, the way it looks for the rest of the team, but he’s getting there.

Almost immediately after they get their footing, they have to fight a security guard, which triggers a frantic scramble to find a password. While they’re looking for it, Yusuke has the unique pleasure of watching Joker pick a lock. His fingers are so _nimble_. Actually seeing what comes out of the chest is exciting too, even if it is paint-spattered clothing. There’s a pile of similar garments in the corner of the attic, and this explains where they’re coming from.

“Why am I not surprised he made us kneel at his feet to get the password,” Joker complains after they’ve received it, scribbling down numbers derived from the plaque under Madarame’s garish golden statue of himself.

“Gross,” Panther agrees wholeheartedly.

Yusuke doesn’t say anything, but he’s inclined to agree with the two of them.

It’s a weird day, partially because it doesn’t _feel_ like a weird day. Yusuke doesn’t question running around in circles _inside_ paintings after the first five minutes, and Madarame’s presence as an all-seeing prison guard to avoid is nothing new.

The confirmation that the suffering they all went through in the atelier was unnecessary feels more damning than anything else. He remembers wandering through the building with a duvet around his shoulders, just to keep his fingers from going numb. The time he got heat stroke _indoors_. The second-hand shoes with holes, the discount dinners that were often absent entirely, the lack of internet in the house. All of it was avoidable, for show.

Madarame could have given them anything he wanted, but instead, he drove Amaya to his death and ruined the futures of the rest.

“How foolish I was to have been deceived for so long…”

“Fox…” Panther says, sadness soaked into her voice.

“We all want to see the best in our parents,” Joker says, and there’s something about the way that he says it that speaks to solidarity, not sympathy. “It isn’t your fault. This is what he taught you was normal.”

“Yeah, dude, don’t beat yourself up about it,” Skull says, clapping Yusuke on the back.

The words themselves don’t do much to make Yusuke feel better, but the sense of community does quite a bit. His new friends don’t hold it against him.

Madarame’s attitude about art continues to unfold around them, and Yusuke grows angrier and sicker the longer they carry on. Mona keeps having to encourage them to keep going.

He isn’t sure if he’s distracted. He isn’t sure if this is something he brought on himself, or if it’s something that was unavoidable.

Yusuke gets hit with a skill that, later, Akira will explain is called “Mudo”. He doesn’t know that at the time. He doesn’t know much of _anything_ at the time.

One second he’s on his feet, attention evenly split between the enemy and Joker. He’s waiting for orders, knowing it’s almost his turn, when the spell blindsides him.

Yusuke has taken hits from all kinds of magic over the past few days. Fire burns, wind cuts into his skin, electric leaves him numb, and ice barely touches him. This is nothing like any of that. It comes up from the floor, crawling up his legs like swarming insects. It sinks into his skin to reach his veins, which it then floods with liquid pain. It lasts barely two seconds but the agony is worse than even his persona awakening. He can’t breathe. He can’t stand. He can’t think.

The world goes dark.

When he wakes up, the fight is over. He’s on the ground, his knees bruised and his nose bleeding. It feels like he fell directly onto his face without trying to catch himself.

Joker is sitting on the ground next to him, talking rapidly with the rest of the team.

“What… was that?” Yusuke asks, struggling to push himself up onto his hands and knees. His head is spinning and the blood drips onto the museum floor. Joker supports him as he tries to get up, almost an embrace.

“They knocked you out, dude. Are you okay?” Skull’s voice comes from up above him. Yusuke makes an effort to turn and look at him, but it just makes his head spin.

“I am… fine…”

“Okay, no, you’re clearly not. Lets get back to the safe room, patch Fox up a little, then call it quits for the day,” Joker is in leader mode again, and normally Yusuke would protest being the reason they have to end early. But right now, he feels necrotic, like his whole body was flushed out with bleach.

He doesn’t put up a fight, even when Joker helps him stand and walk.

It’s easier just to trust the team.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day, Akira texts Yusuke pretty much from the moment he leaves the house until the moment he gets home.

**Akira:** How are you feeling?  
 **Akira:** I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up.  
 **Akira:** There’s breakfast in the fridge downstairs if you don’t want curry again.  
 **Yusuke:** I feel much better today, thank you.  
 **Yusuke:** Sakura-san made sure that I found the food.  
 **Akira:** Thank God.  
 **Akira:** It’s been a while since we had an instant death spell actually connect.  
 **Akira:** It never gets easier to see.  
 **Yusuke:** Has it ever happened to you?  
 **Akira:** No, not yet. I don’t envy the experience.  
 **Yusuke:** It was rather horrific, I’ll admit.  
 **Yusuke:** But not outside the realm of things I signed up for when I asked to join the team.  
 **Yusuke:** Besides, I didn’t actually die.  
 **Akira:** You were unconscious for three minutes.  
 **Yusuke:** But I didn’t die.  
 **Akira:** Yeah, that doesn’t make me feel much better.  
 **Akira:** What are you doing today?  
 **Yusuke:** I’ve been perusing your books!  
 **Yusuke:** Your tastes are… rather eclectic.  
 **Akira:** ;;;  
 **Akira:** I just buy whatever’s most popular.  
 **Yusuke:** Is that how you ended up with this book on picking up women?  
 **Akira:** Ugh, God, that book was a nightmare.  
 **Akira:** I felt slimy after I was done with it.  
 **Yusuke:** The American who wrote the original does look a bit like a serial killer.  
 **Akira:** haha  
 **Akira:** Yeah.  
 **Akira:** He’s pretty disgusting.  
 **Akira:** I’m a little ashamed that he has some of my money now.  
 **Yusuke:** Perhaps he can be our next target!  
 **Akira:** I think we’d have to go to America for that. The translator isn’t to blame.  
 **Yusuke:** I suppose we aren’t quite ready to go global.  
 **Akira:** Maybe someday.  
 **Akira:** Morgana says hello, by the way.  
 **Akira:** Well.  
 **Akira:** He actually says not to touch his dried fish.  
 **Akira:** But I’m taking that as a friendly greeting.  
 **Yusuke:** Please give him my regards.  
 **Akira:** Now he says not to text so much during class or I’ll get caught.  
 **Akira:** He underestimates my sleight of hand.  
 **Akira:** He also took offense to the idea that he might not have full knowledge of my abilities.  
 **Akira:** I’d like to think I still have SOME surprises.  
 **Yusuke:** I’m continually amazed by you.

There’s a longer pause after this text before the next one comes in.

**Akira:** ♥

The rest of Yusuke’s day is devoted pretty much _entirely_ to staring at that text message.

Eventually, Akira does come home, and for the first time, Yusuke isn’t down in the cafe waiting for him. Akira had left a variety of snacks, and Yusuke is nibbling on pocky and reading Akira’s book on flower language. While Yusuke automatically filters out voices when he’s focusing, the sound of footsteps approaching always puts him on edge.

“Well, at least he isn’t reading the pickup artist book,” Morgana sighs as they enter the attic.

“I tried, but it was… too unpleasant for words.”

“Maybe we should burn it. All of its advice for girls is horrendous and it doesn’t say a word about guys,” Akira says, glaring over at the bookshelf as if he intends to set it ablaze with sheer willpower. It’s possible that he might actually be able to do that, though Yusuke hasn’t had any luck with summoning Goemon in the real world.

Wait.

“Guys?” Yusuke asks, suddenly giving his friend his _complete_ attention.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m bi.”

Yusuke’s stomach flutters violently.

“I think I might be gay,” Yusuke blurts out, not thinking through the confession at all. The words, once formed, simply wanted to be out in the world, where they could be judged as themselves.

Akira smiles, brighter than Yusuke has _ever_ seen him. God. _That’s_ the expression he wants to paint.

“Yeah? That’s… That’s pretty awesome. If you want to tell Ryuji and Ann, they already know about me. Nobody will be nasty about it,” Akira promises.

“Even Ryuji isn’t that stupid,” Morgana comments, jumping down from Akira’s bag to join Yusuke on his futon. Yusuke gives him a single scratch behind the ear, just to give himself a moment to think.

“I’d like more time to think on it before I tell them,” Yusuke finally says, looking back up at Akira. He’s still smiling, and he nods.

“That’s okay. You can do it on your own time, nobody’s rushing you.”

“Thank you,” Yusuke says. Akira follows Morgana’s example and sits down on Yusuke’s futon.

“So… How are you liking my flowerpedia?”

It’s really that simple. Yusuke is amazed.


	14. Chapter 14

The discovery that Akira’s orientation is compatible with Yusuke's bolsters him better than anything else. Yusuke steps back into the museum with determination. Skull comments on how quickly he bounced back from his experience with Mudo, but Yusuke waves him off.

He has a mentor to dismantle.

Today’s venture takes them around an M.C. Escher staircase, littered with copies of Sayuri. Yusuke knows every brushstroke of the painting, and can identify the ‘original’ amongst the fake copies easily. He takes the lead on this task, effortlessly picking out the correct painting to trigger the chase of a light through the hall.

It takes time to navigate, and the stairways are a little dizzying, but they get it done.

It takes them to the core of the museum, where Madarame’s shadow is guarding the mist of his undefined shadow. It’s surrounded in lasers, which makes Madarame’s physical presence a little unnecessary, but this whole place shows how much the old man values flair.

“There it is…” Mona says, peering around the corner they’re hidden behind.

“Doesn’t it look a bit hazy?” Panther asks, concerned.

“For the time being. Once we send the card and make Madarame aware it’ll be stolen, it’ll materialize like ‘Yoohoo!’” Mona explains, and even the silliness in how he’d phrased it doesn’t take away the seriousness of this moment.

“I wonder what form it will take…” Yusuke says, honestly unable to imagine it.

“Who knows? Bet it’s something like a self-portrait,” Skulls says, shrugging. Yusuke thinks that’s probably a little too straight-forward, but, then, it seems like he doesn’t have a great understanding of his teacher after all.

“The source of what distorted Madarame’s reality this much…” Yusuke sighs. Joker puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a little squeeze.

“We’ve got this. Don’t worry.”

Yusuke smiles at his friend, and gets an encouraging one back.

Of course, the laser grid is still an issue. They can’t duck and jump their way around it like they did with the previous, smaller ones. They continue their exploration of the floor, eventually finding a control room.

The computer doesn’t need a password, but immediately kicks them out for not being Madarame. There’s some symbolism there that Yusuke will probably be thinking about when he tries to sleep tonight.

They can’t turn off the lasers, but they can turn out the lights for a few seconds, and open the grates that had been limiting exploration of the floor.

Turning off the lights gets them caught by guards, and the fight is a chaotic one. Inugami shadows have a skill that causes confusion, and Joker barely keeps the group together while they’re fighting a bunch of them at once.

They hightail it out of the control room before they can get caught by any more guards, and continue their exploration. Eventually, they find their way up to the grid system that supports the ceiling and the exhibits, and experiment with a hook attached to the ceiling. In spite of nearly getting caught again, they settle into their plan.

The idea of splitting up is mentioned. Joker runs both hands through his hair and sighs heavily.

“I don’t think we can pull it off if we stay together,” He admits, sounding like he’s accepting some kind of punishment.

“That’ll be pretty dangerous,” Skull says.

“But if it’s the only way…” Yusuke chimes in. Joker glances over at him and nods.

“Yeah. Okay. We’ll do it. If we send the calling card on Saturday, then we’ll have all of Sunday to steal the treasure. You guys good with that?”

Everyone echoes their approval.

Now that they have their route to the treasure, they’re ready to head home for the night. It’s much earlier in the evening than they usually leave the Palace, so they don’t immediately part ways.

“Hey, how’s our team fund doin’?” Ryuji asks as they walk to the train station, his intent clear even to Yusuke. Akira grins.

“Well… We need to buy weapons tomorrow so we’ll be ready for the weekend… But…”

Ryuji cheers, which makes Akira laugh.

“But what?” Yusuke asks, frowning a little. He feels like he’s missed something.

“We’re going to get dinner,” Akira explains, while the rest of the team _immediately_ launches into a spirited argument about where to eat. Ann wants somewhere with good desserts, Ryuji wants ramen and Morgana wants sushi.

“Oh! As a reward for reaching the treasure?” Yusuke asks. Ryuji is shouting something about cats not being allowed in restaurants.

“I suppose so. I’d buy us dinner after every metaverse trip if we could afford it,” Akira says, looking a little disappointed. “You guys deserve it, and it certainly keeps morale up.”

He gestures to the rest of the team, where the discussion has now devolved into Ryuji arguing with Morgana about his species.

“They are quite lively,” Yusuke comments, smiling. Akira sways where he’s standing, so that his shoulder bumps against Yusuke’s. The contact makes his stomach flip. It’s so _affectionate_.

“You seem happy too.”

They look at each other for a long moment. It feels significant, like something monumental is happening in this quiet moment.

“I am.”

“Hey, no claws!” Ryuji interrupts, trying to dodge an attack from Morgana.

“Okay, break it up!” Akira says, using his Joker voice as he turns away from Yusuke to keep their friends from killing each other.

They end up going to the same place they went to before.

Akira sits next to Yusuke and their knees touch the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday, Yusuke spends the school hours watching Akira’s past-due DVDs. There’s something almost decadent about snuggling up in his clean, warm futon and watching trashy television. The atelier’s TV had been ancient, and it died entirely during Yusuke’s last year of middle school. He has fuzzy memories of watching reality television with Taniguchi and one of her friends.

Today, Akira isn’t picking him up at Leblanc. Instead, he’d left Yusuke train fare and told him where the weapon shop they’re meeting at is.

It’s been a while since Yusuke took the train by himself. It’s almost relaxing, in its own way. He sits quietly and watches the other passengers. It’s crowded with high school students at this time of day, but he sees a few mothers with young children and workers in suits. The chaos of transportation is oddly soothing, all of humanity breathing together and totally unbothered by Yusuke.

The store they’re meeting at is in a back alley, which feels fittingly suspicious for what they’re actually here for. All the weapons here are models, but Akira had explained how that part of the metaverse worked while they were soaking in the bathhouse last night. They’re able to be amazingly open about their palace adventures there, as most of the other patrons are older men who just assume they’re talking about anime or video games.

“There you are,” Akira notices Yusuke before Yusuke notices him. They exchange smiles that last maybe a moment too long, because Morgana sighs.

“We’re still here, guys,” Morgana complains. Ryuji reaches over from behind Akira to nudge the cat’s head back into the bag.

“Hey!”

Akira favors Ryuji with a quick, appreciative smile that Yusuke doesn’t quite understand. He usually tries to keep the two of them from fighting, rather than encouraging it.

“Ready to see the good stuff?” Ryuji asks, grinning. Ann sighs.

“A little less enthusiasm, please. The sales guy is already suspicious enough.”

“Didn’t Akira tell him we’re really into this stuff? Enthusiasm makes sense!” Ryuji replies.

“I don’t think he believed me. Just… lets all try not to make a scene, agreed?” Akira asks. Everyone nods, and then Akira leads the way into the store itself.

It’s a dimly lit place, but it lacks the warmth and quiet nostalgia of Leblanc. This is place where things might hide in the shadows, and that’s even disregarding how much it looks like a place one might purchase a murder weapon.

Akira has a quick, hushed conversation with the rather intimidating guy behind the counter, then returns to the group. Ryuji has already taken off to look at the model guns, leaving Yusuke to form a unified front against the atmosphere with Ann.

"Ann, if you could...?" Akira asks, glancing over to Ryuji. His enthusiasm is still excessive, Yusuke can tell from across the store.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything weird," She promises. Akira holds up a hand. Ann laughs warmly and high fives him, a perfect mirror of their baton passes in the palace. She then goes to join Ryuji, leaning on his shoulder and swatting his hands away from a gun bigger than Yusuke's torso.

"How do you do that?" Yusuke asks, glancing down at Akira's hand.

"Oh, the baton pass? It's just how we decided to signal a switch to the rest of the team. Makes it easier when things are too loud for orders, you know? Everyone knows what's going on."

"Can we try it the next time we're in battle?"

"We can try right now."

Akira grins the way he does as Joker and raises his hand. Yusuke gets a little thrill of delight out of imitating Ann's previous motion. He immediately decides he likes the baton pass.

"So, you're up. Let's get you some new gear," Akira says, waving Yusuke along with him as he turns to a wall of katanas and other blades.

They're all fairly pricey, even more than his futon had been. Akira had explained their budget in advance, which seems to be the cause of the hushed argument that Ryuji and Ann are having across the store. The salesperson doesn't even look up from his reading.

"Are the team funds really going to cover new gear for everyone?" Yusuke asks, running his fingers along the hilt of the sword they've settled on. "The shadows don't drop _that_ much money."

"Iwai will buy just about anything we find in the palaces," Akira says, tilting his head in the direction of the intimidating salesperson.

Yusuke remembers all the things Akira had been stealing from the palace, and the strange things he'd picked up from the remains of dead shadows.

"Oh. What does he do with them?" Yusuke asks. While they'd found a _few_ weapons in chests, most of what they have is far from useful for a airsoft seller to purchase.

"I make it a point not to ask," Akira says, leading Yusuke over to the guns, which effectively reunites them with Ann and Ryuji. "We've got Yusuke's sword, how are you doing?"

"Well, _I've_ picked out a new gun," Ann says, elbowing Ryuji. Something about the gesture reminds Yusuke of siblings on television.

"Any chance we can just... up the budget a _little_ bit?" Ryuji asks, grinning hopefully. Akira raises an eyebrow, but he still looks fond.

"Pick a backup, we'll see what we can afford after I sell everything to Iwai."

"Score!"

The process of choosing Yusuke's new gun takes even longer than the sword, to the point where everyone else except for Akira has already picked out theirs by the time they're done. This includes Morgana-- Ann takes the bag from Akira to take him around and show him his options.

"Are we doing armor too today, Akira?" Morgana asks as Ann passes the bag back over.

"We'll check for Yusuke, but we've got the top of the line for everyone else already," Akira says. Ryuji claps him on the back.

"You worry too much, dude."

"You nearly died just last week, Ryuji," Akira says, deadpan. "I'm going to keep prioritizing armor over new guns, thanks."

Yusuke smiles.

"It sounds like excellent strategy to me."

Akira flushes a little.

"I just don't like to see you guys get hurt."

Yusuke exchanges a glance with Ryuji, then with Ann. They both look _fiercely_ fond, and Yusuke understands them entirely.

Akira isn't just their leader, he's also taken it on himself to take care of them above and beyond that.

And they all love him for it.


	16. Chapter 16

On Friday, Yusuke meets another member of Akira’s extensive confidant network.

"We need medicine," Akira says, sitting across from Yusuke on the floor. Between them they have the weapons and other supplies spread out for an inventory check. “I guess that’ll be our first errand for the day.”

"Are you really going to take Yusuke to see Takemi?” Morgana asks, sounding reluctant.

“Who’s Takemi?” Yusuke asks as a followup. Akira sighs and pushes his glasses up away from his eyes to rub the bridge of his nose.

“She’s… a doctor who works on this street. I test her medicine for her in exchange for things strong enough to patch us up in palaces.”

“Is that… legal?” Yusuke asks.

“No less so than anything we’re doing. I did… _technically_ volunteer.”

“Of course you did, we needed her medicine to survive in the metaverse,” Morgana sighs.

“So it’s blackmail,” Yusuke says, frowning. He watched a horror movie about medical experimentation when he was eight and the idea of Akira going through that makes him feel sick.

“She thinks it’s for studying, that’s hardly blackmail. As far as she’s concerned, I’d be just fine if I stopped. That’s quid pro quo.”

Yusuke stands up. Akira’s eyes go wide behind his glasses for a split second, giving away his surprise.

“Yusuke…?”

“I want to meet this woman personally. We need to go see her to get medicine anyways, right?”

“Well, yes, but why—“

“I need to see with my own eyes that she isn’t some sort of torturer.”

“She sort of is,” Morgana says.

“Not helping, Morgana.”

In spite of his unease, Akira does bring Yusuke with him on his medicine trip. The clinic is small and empty, with the same dimly lit quality as the weapons shop. If the weapons shop was a place to get stabbed, then this is a place to get your stab wound sewn up without alerting the cops.

Takemi doesn’t look like any doctor Yusuke has ever seen, in person or on television. The white coat is accurate, but she has an almost vampiric aesthetic going on. They wouldn’t be able to wear things like this to school, so it’s alarming to see them on a medical professional.

“You’ve brought a friend,” Takemi says, giving Yusuke a once-over.

“He’s staying with me at the moment, and he wanted to see the clinic I’ve been volunteering at,” Akira says, with all the poise of Joker. It’s an impressive shift from how tired he’d seemed five minutes ago.

“Well, here it is,” Takemi says, gesturing widely to the inside of the clinic. “Impressed?”

Her voice betrays almost nothing, and Yusuke frowns.

“Not particularly,” He says, which prompts Akira to make a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough. Takemi stares appraisingly at Yusuke for a couple of seconds, then nods.

“You’ve got decent friends,” She addresses this comment to Akira, and Yusuke has the distinct feeling that he’s passed some kind of test. “But I take it you didn’t bring him here to sign him up for clinical trials.”

“I need to buy medicine, he really did just want to tag along to see the place.”

“Come on into the exam room. Your friend can wait in here.”

Yusuke looks to Akira for guidance, and gets a reassuring smile. This place isn’t nearly as Frankenstein’s laboratory as he was afraid of, so Yusuke agrees to stay in the waiting room.

He rapidly decides that this room is some kind of liminal space. The fluorescent lights have a sickly buzz to them, and time seems to fade into their uneasy glow. The doctor probably isn’t going to kill Akira, but Yusuke still doesn’t like this. He’s relieved when Akira returns, bag now full of more than just Morgana.

“Are we done?” He asks, eager to get back outside into natural light. Akira nods, and Yusuke actually leads the way out of the clinic.

“I didn’t like that place,” Yusuke says, frowning as he lets the sunshine wash him clean of the clinic’s malaise.

“I know it’s creepy, but Takemi isn’t a bad doctor,” Akira says.

“What sort of medicine have you been trying for her?”

“I’m honestly not sure exactly what it does. Other than knock me out, that is,” Akira sighs. Yusuke has another rush of concern.

“That doesn’t sound good at all.”

“We need the medicine and she won’t do anything that would _seriously_ hurt me.”

“I don’t think you should get hurt at all,” Yusuke protests. For some reason, this makes Akira blush.

“…Thank you, Yusuke. Don’t worry. I’ve got it under control.”

“And I’ll keep an eye on it,” Morgana promises.

Yusuke relaxes a little, but not enough.

Akira does more for this team than he could have imagined.


	17. Chapter 17

Calling Card day somehow sneaks up on Yusuke, no matter how much he’s been anticipating it. The morning passes in a daze, and soon enough they’re standing in their walkway hideout, talking about their plan.

“Let’s prepare the calling card at once!” Morgana announces, after they’ve concretely decided that tomorrow is going to be the heist.

“A calling card, hm? Will he take it seriously?” Yusuke asks. It’s an honest question. ““He is famous, after all… He has often received slanderous letters till now, as well.”

“He’ll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not,” Ryuji says.

“Wait. Are you going to write it again, Ryuji? That last one was questionable at best…” Morgana complains. Yusuke hasn’t seen their previous card, but he knows to take Morgana’s comments about Ryuji with a grain of salt at this point.

“You should do it then, Yusuke! Make it really artistic and stuff!” Ann says, her enthusiasm rising as she talks. Yusuke considers it for a moment, but the obvious flaw comes to mind too quickly.

“No. It’ll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well.”

“Oh, then I’ll think it up, and you make it cooler!” Ryuji says, practically vibrating with excitement. It’s been a long while since Yusuke has collaborated with anyone on an art project, but he’s been enjoying working with the team. He nods.

“Designing a calling card, hm… Interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist.”

“It’s decided then!” Ryuji says, standing up.

“Great! All that’s left is to make the Treasure ours! You guys better come fully prepared!” Morgana says.

“So where are we going to work on this thing?” Ryuji asks, grinning at Yusuke.

“It’ll need to be somewhere private so we won’t get caught,” Akira points out. “Leblanc could work.”

“That’s the cafe you live in, right?” Ryuji asks.

“Yeah. Sakura-san probably won’t mind one extra person for the afternoon, he’s been fine with Yusuke.”

“Indeed. He’s even prepared me multiple plates of his delicious curry,” Yusuke says, smiling.

"Yo, there's food? Then we are _definitely_ going," Ryuji says enthusiastically.

"I would have fed you guys either way," Akira says, sounding mildly offended. Ryuji slings an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. You always come through with the snacks," Ryuji says, which seems to relax Akira somewhat. He smiles and leans into the affectionate gesture. Yusuke finds that he's rather jealous-- he wishes such casual physicality came as easily to him as it does to Ryuji.

On the train ride to Leblanc, he finds himself distracted by that easy display. Akira is sitting in between him and Ryuji, and Yusuke is mostly tuning out their conversation about a manga they've both been reading. What would Akira do if Yusuke put an arm around him? Or took his hand? Or even--

"This is our stop," Akira says, directing it to Ryuji, but pulling Yusuke out of his head either way.

It's overall a fairly calm afternoon. Ryuji draws out drafts and drinks soda, Yusuke transforms them into concept art and drinks coffee. Akira sits nearby, scribbling notes and diagrams into his strategy notebook, occasionally looking up to check on their progress. He has good things to say about Yusuke's mock-ups.

Once they've nailed the composition of the calling card, they get to work on making a bunch of them. They absolutely destroy a pile of old magazines and newspapers to get lettering, but in the end, they have more than enough.

"How are we going to know he's received the calling card?" Akira asks, looking over the neat stacks of them they're going to plaster the exhibition hall with. Morgana is going to do the actual work of putting them out, because security can't exactly arrest a _cat_.

"I'll attend the exhibit tomorrow," Yusuke says. He'd assumed that would be his role already.

His friends immediately look alarmed.

"Are you sure?" Akira asks.

"He won't do anything in a room full of the public. It would cause a scandal."

"He'd know it was you if you showed up for the first time in a week on the same day the cards appeared," Akira says, which takes the wind out of Yusuke's sails.

"You... have a point."

"He doesn't know Ryuji or Ann. They could go in and keep an eye on Madarame, make sure he gets the card."

"You'll have to buy tickets," Yusuke points out.

"We can afford it," Akira says. Ryuji groans.

"I can't believe we're giving the bastard our money," He complains.

"He'll wish we hadn't, in the end," Akira says, his voice severe. It isn't quite the voice he uses for Joker-- it reminds Yusuke more of when he had snapped at Madarame in the atelier. It's a fortifying tone of voice.

Yusuke finally feels ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Deciding to carry out the heist on a Sunday was a good idea. Yusuke wakes up already buzzing with nervous energy, and waiting hours while the rest of the team finished at school would have been hellish. Instead, he and Akira eat breakfast together, sharing bits of fish with Morgana and talking in hushed voices. For all the suspicion Sojiro has shown Akira in Yusuke’s presence, he doesn’t seem to give their bowed heads much attention. It’s almost like he’s trying to give them privacy.

They head over to the exhibition hall as soon as they’ve double-checked the supplies. Ann and Ryuji meet them in the train station, and a miasma of anxiety surrounds the lot of them.

Yusuke is quietly glad that he doesn’t have to go inside. Explaining where he’s been and actually looking his mentor in the eye while he does it would have been next to impossible.

He and Akira take up a spot outside, tucked out of view of the doors. It’s unlikely that anyone will say anything, but it _is_ possible that someone might recognize Yusuke. They sit down at a bench and watch the others head back over towards the exhibition.

“How are you feeling?” Akira asks, looking at Yusuke with open concern.

“Impatient, I suppose. I’d like for this to be over.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. Just a few more hours and you’ll be free from that asshole for good,” Akira says.

“I’m not sure what my life will look like when this is over,” Yusuke admits. He’s not sure if he’ll be allowed to continue staying at Leblanc after he’s no longer in danger.

“I’m sure we can figure out something to tell your school,” Akira says.

“Oh. I’d almost forgotten about my attendance record,” Yusuke says, realizing very abruptly that he’s probably going to be in a good deal of trouble when he gets back.

“Madarame’s confession will probably be pretty public. I’m sure the administration at Kosei High will know all about it. They’ll probably be more lenient,” Akira sounds convinced, but his eyes show doubt.

“You have concerns?”

Akira sighs.

“Sorry, I just have a bad track record with my school. I just transferred this year, and it feels like I’m constantly on the verge of expulsion. I’m sure Kosei is better.”

“Well. I could potentially lose my scholarship, but I doubt they’d expel me for being absent for a few days.”

“It’ll work out. And we’ve all got your back, if there are any other complications.”

Yusuke smiles, and Akira echoes it. Yusuke feels more at ease already.

Eventually, Ann and Ryuji come back to join them, grinning broadly.

“Everything went according to plan?” Morgana asks from his usual place inside of Akira’s bag.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go get him,” Ryuji confirms.

“You have no reservations about this, right, Yusuke?” Morgana asks, looking up to meet Yusuke’s eyes.

“Of course not,” Yusuke says, the memory of Amaya’s smile solidifying his resolve. He is not the only person who Madarame has hurt. It’s so much harder to ignore the suffering of the others than it always has been to ignore his own.

“Then let’s do this,” Akira says.

The trip to the metaverse is a tense one, everyone in the group geared up for battle. As soon as they’ve reached their destination, they split up, each member taking up their place in the plan. Yusuke secures Mona to the hook with rope, double and triple checking all of his knots so his teammate doesn’t fall to his death.

“Is this good?” He asks, frowning across the gap.

“Yeah, it’s perfect!”

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Yusuke says.

“Only the best can appreciate these critical moments. Plus, this feels like we’re really phantom thieves!”

Yusuke’s frown melts away. Mona’s enthusiasm is catching.

“We’ll be counting on you, Mona. And Panther as well!”

He gives Panther the signal they’d devised, then moves his attention to the next phase of the plan.

“Joker, now!”

After that, things get chaotic for a while. Mona grabs the treasure and Madarame notices almost immediately, leading to the second time in a month that Yusuke has been chased by his furious mentor.

Things don’t really slow down until the moment Mona reveals the treasure, at which point they realize it’s a fake and everything _freezes_. Yusuke spots the trap before they can get caught in it, and then Madarame is upon them.

“Meddlesome vermin,” Madarame says, by way of a greeting. He approaches them, flanked by guards. One of them is holding the real treasure.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” He asks, tone viciously mocking. Yusuke remembers it from his early childhood, echoing in his life until he could actually avoid making mistakes.

“So you had a fake prepped, huh!?” Skull snaps.

“Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art,” Madarame boasts. A spark of anger ignites Yusuke’s insides.

“What made you change like this!? Is it because you became famous!?”

His voice breaks.

“Can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father?”

“…Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was due to my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died.”

Yusuke swallows hard. They’ve never talked much about his father, but he can only imagine the pain his mother must have gone through.

“Her skills and talents were quite astonishing… That’s why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artwork she created—they’re all MY works of art!”

Yusuke is stunned silent. Panther has no such reservations.

“How low can you sink…?”

“I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die— a glimpse of the genuine ‘Sayuri’…!”

Yusuke feels a wave of sick, nauseous dread.

“Genuine…?”

Madarame turns the painting out to show them. It’s the Sayuri, only in the bottom corner, the woman is holding a baby. The sick dread roars in Yusuke’s ears.

“That’s… the real ‘Sayuri’…?”

Yusuke’s feels like his throat is going to close up. He can’t process this. He can’t.

“This can’t be…!”

Pressure builds behind his eyes and his body shakes in what is dangerously close to a forced, hiccupy sob.

“Mom…!”

One of the other team members gasps. Yusuke can’t hear over the rushing blood in his ears, so he can’t make out which one it is.

“Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It’s a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of Sayuri’s expression!”

Yusuke can’t see. There’s darkness inching into the corners of his vision, cold pouring into his guts instead of out into Goemon.

“You stole something THAT personal…!?” Skull snaps, furious.

“I knew at first glance,” Madarame grandstands. “I knew it’d be a huge success, if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!”

“But the baby in the picture… Why did you paint over it…?” Yusuke pleads, trying to understand.

“It was all to stage it. If the babe is erased, the reason for the woman’s expression will become a mystery! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!”

“I always felt something was off about all this… Now I know what it is,” Panther says, glaring at Madarame. “If you really treasured that painting, you wouldn’t even think about replicating it for profit! You don’t love art at all!”

“Though you have a real Treasure, your true skills are nothing more than those scribbles on that fake!” Mona shouts.

“It makes me laugh, asshole!” Skull follows up, looking like he might physically tackle Madarame at any moment.

“So you’ll defy me no matter what… Well then, since you’re my work of art, Yusuke, I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future. Along with those insolent friends of yours there.”

“I can’t believe you’re treating both mother and son like they’re objects… You’re inhuman!” Panther is losing her temper, but the way she phrases it… Yusuke remembers something Akira said a few days ago.

_He might have been... "helping" her the way he helped you, Yusuke._

“Fox…?” Mona asks.

“I’ve heard that you destroy your ‘art’ once they outlive their usefulness…”

Yusuke hears his voice dip into something darker.

“…Did that include my mother as well?”

Joker makes a noise of utter horror from behind him.

“She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That’s when a thought crossed my mind… If I don’t call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached.”

Yusuke’s whole world cracks.

“No… You let her die!?” Panther sounds horrified.

“She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure. Above all, Yusuke, didn’t you think it was odd— that I discovered you talent when you were only three? The reason why I kept you around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind Sayuri.”

The anger rises in Yusuke’s throat like bile.

“You killed her…!”

“The artistic talents you inherited from your mother were a delightful miscalculation, though. If I’m to steal ideas, it’s much easier robbing the future of brats who won’t talk back than adults. It’s thanks to you that I came up with the idea. You have my gratitude.”

Hidetaka Amaya. Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Akane Taniguchi.

They all followed from Yusuke Kitagawa.

Horrible, rotten laughter bubbles up in Yusuke’s stomach.

“Yusuke…?” Ann asks, slipping out of the codenames.

“I thank you, Madarame…!” He yells. “Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren’t some rotten artist… You’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!”

Madarame makes a tsking noise.

“All you good-for-nothings…! Barging into my museum and doing whatever the hell you want… Those who have the connections make the rules; those who don’t, follow them. Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene!”

Madarame starts laughing, more hysterical than the dark laugh Yusuke had broken into moments ago.

“I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world!”

“This isn’t good. Get back!” Mona shouts as the negative energy starts swirling.

“Now… let’s begin, you vermin.”

And then Madarame melts, and the paintings rise.


	19. Chapter 19

Madarame's shadow is worse than any other they've fought so far, and not just in attack power. It's gruesome face is spread out across 5 paintings, each one more viscerally horrible than the last. Yusuke hates looking at it.

He would hate looking at it even if it were the most beautiful creature in existence.

Later, Yusuke will think back on this battle and be thankful for Joker's leadership. Yusuke is running on pure cold _fury_ , and Joker's orders are all that's keeping him in line with any kind of strategy. The shadow is vicious and its assault is varied, too much for Yusuke to follow with his head full of smoke.

To make matters worse, Madarame seems to be targeting Yusuke specifically. He ends up coated in stinging, vulnerability-exposing paint multiple times, and those _teeth_ closing down on him will stay with him forever. Yusuke has rarely heard Joker swear during combat, but today he hears quite a lot of it.

They pick the paintings off one by one until Madarame's true body emerges from the puddle of darkness under them.

"Madarame's out!" Mona shouts, and the team circles around their new tarhet.

“Dammit… I’m the great Madarame… The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit! I’m not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy…!”

Yusuke bristles with rage.

“You still have the nerve to say such things!? You will fully taste the wrath of those who were preyed upon by you!”

"Now!" Joker shouts, and they close in like starving dogs.

The assault is relentless until the paintings rise again. This time around, they've picked up the ability to revive one another, which makes Joker swear again before switching up their tactics.

This time, when they wear him down to his main body, no paintings come back up. Madarame tries to threaten them and Yusuke shouts him down.

Joker gives Yusuke the final shot. He takes it gladly.

And then the battle is over. Madarame cowers, clutching the treasure to his chest. Yusuke approaches him, and he yelps like a scared animal.

“No one cares for true art… All they want are easily recognizable brands! I’m a victim in this too… Wouldn’t you agree!?”

"Fuck you," Joker snaps, dropping his leader voice entirely. The curse is all Akira.

“The art world revolves around money after all… You can’t rise up without any money… Yusuke, you understand, don’t you!? Being a poor artist is truly miserable! I just didn’t want to return to that life!”

“A fiend like you have no right to speak about the world of art! You’re done for, along with this abominous world!” Yusuke grabs his mentor by the collar of his robes, hauling him up off the floor. Madarame shrieks in terror.

“No, please! Just… don’t kill me…!”

Yusuke drops Madarame back onto the floor to cough and scramble.

“Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes— all of them!”

“Y-you’re not going to kill me…?”

His cowardice spikes the disgust in Yusuke's heart. This is the man who has ruled over his life for _years_ , who killed his mother and drove Amaya to his death.

"Swear it!"

Still cowering, Madarame hastily agrees, before dropping the bomb.

“Wh-what about the other one though? The one with the black mask?”

“Who…?” Joker asks, mirroring the confusion the whole group must be feeling. Before they can follow up on that, the palace starts shaking like an earthquake is going to bring the place down. Yusuke grabs the Sayuri from the sniveling Madarame, tucking it safely under his arm.

“Hey, Yusuke… What should I do?”

Madarame is begging _him_ for guidance. Yusuke has never felt such disgust.

“…Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once.”

"Yusuke!" Panther shouts from the car. When did they get a car?

Yusuke turns his back to Madarame and goes to rejoin his friends, his mother's legacy safely in his grasp.

“No, wait! Please! Yusuke!”

In the car, Joker takes Yusuke's free hand and doesn't let go until they're safe.

Out in the real world, the rest of the team checks their phones to make sure that the palace really has been destroyed. Yusuke is numbly staring at the painting in his hands, feeling as though, in some way, his mother is looking back at him.

“It would be bad if people started getting suspicious of us. We should leave at once," Morgana insists. When this gets no response from Yusuke, Ryuji speaks up.

“Yusuke, c’mon.”

Akira puts a hand on Yusuke's lower back, grounding him.

"Right... Goodbye, Sensei," Yusuke says, and follows his teammates to the station.

They don't talk much on the train over to their hideout. Akira sits next to Yusuke and holds his hand here again, their fingers tightly interlaced against the horror they'd just gone through. They don't look at each other or acknowledge it, but it feels like a seed in Yusuke's heart has sprouted.

They get coffee from a vending machine on the walk to the hideout, and Ryuji immediately launches into complaints about the flavor.

"How are you holding up?" Akira asks Yusuke, the quiet question covered by Ryuji's loud complaining.

"I'm alright. To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires," Yusuke says, gazing down at his mother's kind face. “The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired…”

“The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all… Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now.”

“It’s a wonderful painting,” Ann says, all quiet enthusiasm. Yusuke believes she really thinks that. "And... although it took some time, it's in your hands now, Yusuke."

"I'm thankful for it," Yusuke, smiling down at the Sayuri. "However, it's impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore..."

"Was Sayuri your mom's name?" Akira asks.

"No, I doubt it's the name of any woman in particular. i bet it was just to make it more mysterious-- just a part of Madarame's foolish staging."

“Well, it would’ve been obvious that he plagiarized it if he had used the real name," Morgana points out. Yusuke nods.

“So this is my mother… There’s no way that I would remember her face clearly… But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting.”

From there, the conversation drifts off into a discussion of the black masked person Madarame had mentioned, and Yusuke ends up confirming his commitment to the team. They choose targets unanimously, which should keep the team on the moral side of things.

He suggests going to ask Madarame about the black mask, but Akira vetoes the idea entirely. He doesn't want Yusuke to be back in the atelier while Madarame is still there, and, frankly, Yusuke appreciates the sentiment.

They're all exhausted, so they decide to save their celebratory dinner for another night.

Akira holds Yusuke's hand again on the train ride home.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Yusuke sleeps through Akira and Morgana leaving for school again. This doesn't mean that Akira's presence isn't felt-- he's put together a breakfast for Yusuke, and left him snacks and a note next to his futon.

_Yusuke--_

_I hope you're feeling well this morning. I know yesterday was hard, and I hated leaving you here alone. If you want me to pick you up anything on my way home, please text me and let me know._

_We couldn't have done it without you._

_\--Akira_

Again, Akira has included a doodle for Yusuke. It's a rough little cartoon of a top-hatted gentleman sitting next to a fox. Yusuke feels like it's been etched directly onto his heart.

The more he gets to know Akira, the more falling in love with him seems inevitable.

He spends his time until Akira gets home eating everything that's been left for him and replaying the same DVD he'd watched a few days ago. It's just background noise-- the only thing he's actually watching is his mother's painting. It's as beautiful as it's always been, with a whole new dimension to adore. Sayuri has always spoken to him. How much of that was because it was painted specifically to do so?

He almost doesn't notice Akira come up the stairs.

"Hey," Akira says, softly. He sets down his bag at the top of the stairs and comes to sit next to Yusuke on the couch.

"Hello," Yusuke says, finally looking up from gazing at the painting. "Welcome home."

Akira flushes and smiles at the floor.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better. It feels like a great weight has been lifted from my heart, but I can't help but... wonder. What my life would have been like if he hadn't coveted her artwork so."

Akira nods.

"It's natural to think that way."

"He hurt so many people. I... knew the student who died. Amaya-san. He used to care for the younger students when Madarame would leave us alone."

"It isn't your fault, Yusuke. I don't care what he said about you giving him the idea."

Yusuke smiles at Akira.

"I know. But I've never really let myself mourn. Not for my mother, and not for anyone else. It seemed like there was no space for it."

They sit together in companionable silence for a long moment.

"I think she would have liked you," Yusuke says. "My mother, I mean."

Akira starts playing with his hair.

"I hope that she would have. I'm... very fond of her son, after all."

Yusuke's stomach fills with happy bubbles.

"You've taken very good care of me. I can't imagine anyone not adoring you, after what you've done."

Akira laughs nervously.

"You'd be surprised."

"Anyone who dislikes you must have astoundingly bad taste."

Akira looks at Yusuke with an oddly fragile expression on his face.

"I have a question," Akira says.

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

Yusuke doesn't know why Akira sounds so tentative. He can't imagine ever saying no to such a request.

"I would love to," He says, smiling. Akira's hesitation seems to melt away immediately, replaced by a smile that warms Yusuke down to his toes.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Yusuke thinks on this for a long moment. Where has he always wanted to go, but never had the means to visit?

"The aquarium."

Akira fumbles a bit getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure! Let me look up ticket prices and train times, we can go tomorrow after school."

He types into his phone with single-minded enthusiasm while Yusuke watches, trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

Just before midnight, is occurs to him that he may have just been asked on a date.


	21. Chapter 21

Once again, Yusuke sleeps through Akira leaving the room. He’s starting to suspect that Akira is being _extremely_ cautious, because Yusuke isn’t exactly a deep sleeper. It’s sweet how considerate he’s being, although Yusuke makes a mental note to tell him not to bother. He rather likes the idea of eating breakfast together, and he’s going to have to start going back to school soon anyways.

The knowledge that today’s excursion might be a date makes the time Akira isn’t home somewhat frantic. Yusuke has never been on a date, and most of his ideas of how they work come from old shoujo manga that Taniguchi had left behind when she moved out.

How is he supposed to determine when his hair is styled properly? Is it alright to leave it how it usually is? He only owns three complete outfits until he can get back into Madarame’s atelier, and none of them are particularly ‘cute’ or ‘fashionable’. Or is that only something girls are supposed to worry about?

He very much wishes some of those comics had been about two boys, or even from a male perspective. They’d all been about a girl and a boy, or, in one case, two girls. He’s not sure where to go from here.

He ends up leaving his hair the way it is, and wears the clothes that are currently the cleanest. There isn’t much else to be done.

Akira seems nervous when he gets home, and, true to yesterday’s conversation, they leave Morgana at home. The train ride is quiet, but Akira keeps favoring Yusuke with quick glances and smiles, like he’s trying not to overdo it but really wants to _look_.

“This place is enormous,” Yusuke marvels when they reach the aquarium. It’s a state of the art facility, with all kinds of posters for different events and a meticulously clean entrance hall.

“We probably won’t be able to see everything today. We can come back another time, if you’d like,” Akira promises as they get in line to have their tickets scanned off Akira’s cell phone. Yusuke takes to this idea immediately.

“That sounds marvelous. Next time, I think I’ll bring my sketchbook, I’m sure the marine life will make beautiful subjects.”

Akira chuckles and smiles fondly at Yusuke.

“I bet the lighting will be really unique in here. You could do amazing things with it.”

Yusuke perks up.

“What sort of lighting do they use in aquariums?”

“A lot of the rooms are lit from inside the tanks, so it’s distorted by the water. When I was a kid I used to think the tropical fish were yokai because it looked so magical in their tanks.”

Yusuke’s heart clenches with affection.

“Then perhaps we could put a painting of them in your room. It would brighten the place up, and it sounds like you have good memories with them.”

Akira grins.

“That sounds awesome. It will be even better if it’s based on something we see today.”

“Indeed. A memory woven with undersea magic, shared between the two of us. It’s poetic, in a way.”

Akira flushes a little and starts fiddling with his hair. He looks very happy.

They arrived only fifteen minutes before the otters are to be fed, so that’s their first destination. Akira makes a passing comment about their whiskers that makes Yusuke laugh, and the way they get so lively while they’re being fed reminds Yusuke of dinners with the team. By the end of the show, he’s managed to pin down the names of at least two of the otters, and they’ve made a pact to look up their antics on youtube later.

Their next stop is a touch tank.

“I’m glad we didn’t bring Morgana. He’d want to eat all of these,” Akira says, running his fingertips along the back of a starfish. Yusuke is distracted. There's a lobster hiding in the back of the tank.

“Akira, look,” Yusuke says, grabbing his friend by the sleeve to get his attention. It’s an old behavior, mostly trained out of him by Madarame, but he feels safe enough not to worry about it. “I think it’s frightened of those children.”

Akira follows Yusuke’s pointed finger to where the lobster is hidden.

“I’m sure it’s used to all the commotion,” Akira assures him.

“It’s magnificent,” Yusuke says, feeling the bubbling passion for aesthetics rising in his stomach. “Those proportions, that color scheme… What a perfect creature.”

Akira smiles fondly at Yusuke.

“You really like crustaceans, huh? There is something charming about it, I’ll admit.”

“Look at the way it waves its antenna in the artificial current! Do you think they have a feeding display for these as well?”

“Probably not,” Akira says, sounding earnestly apologetic. “But I’m sure we could look up videos when we get home.”

Yusuke deflates a little.

“Oh… It would have been better in person.”

Akira glances between Yusuke and the lobster, then nods.

“One second.”

He takes off through the crowd of children and parents, and Yusuke loses sight of him. After a few minutes (which Yusuke spends watching his new favorite aquarium resident), Akira comes back with something held carefully in his hands.

“Ah, there you are. Where did you go?” Yusuke asks, tilting his head.

“I have a surprise for you. I talked to one of the staff members, and he said it would be alright if we gave the lobster a bit of dried fish.”

Yusuke actually gasps in sheer delight, and eagerly holds out his hand to receive the fish flakes Akira is holding.

He’s very precise when he drops the food into the water, making sure it reaches the lobster and not any of the other small creatures in the tank. Watching the lobster eat is magical. It seems to be using a number of its legs in the process.

“Fascinating,” Yusuke says, almost breathless with happiness. When he looks back up at Akira, his friend is radiating pride.

“Thank you for arranging this for me,” Yusuke says, smiling.

“Anything for you,” Akira says, not quite meeting his eye but absolutely smiling.

Eventually, they have to leave the touch tank, after staying through three or four rotations of small children. The staff are starting to give them dirty looks, so Akira nudges Yusuke in the direction of the penguins. They aren’t as appealing as the lobster was, but they do have a lovely color pattern.

“Do you think they overheat in the summer?” Yusuke says, genuinely concerned. “They’re best suited for cold weather…”

“Hold on, maybe the plaques will tell us how they keep them cool.”

They spend the next ten minutes searching the boundaries of the penguin display looking for answers, and making jokes about penguin air conditioning. Yusuke is considering doing a ‘dogs playing poker’ sort of piece about penguins getting an air conditioning unit installed by the end of it, and that’s nowhere near his usual style of painting. Akira brings out unusual things in him.

They find smaller tanks filled with crabs shortly after the penguin adventure, which stops them up for almost half an hour. Yusuke has eaten crab before, but he’d been completely unaware of how many different colors they came in.

Then there are sea lions, and sharks, and a second visit to the touch tank.

The crowds are already thinning by the time an announcement lets them know that there’s only half an hour left before the aquarium closes. They haven’t seen all the animals yet, but Yusuke feels satisfied.

“Want to walk through the jellyfish tunnel before we leave?” Akira asks, watching Yusuke dry the touch tank water from his hands.

“That sounds like an excellent way to close out the day,” Yusuke agrees.

The jellyfish tunnel is beautiful. The lights are behind the tank itself, lighting the jellyfish from behind. Their pale pinks and whites seem to dance, otherworldly. Yusuke wonders about Akira’s childhood yokai theory. If he’d been a child looking up at this world of rippling water-lights and deeply inhuman creatures, he would have thought them to be spirits as well.

For the first time all day, they’re truly alone. There are voices in the distance, but inside the tunnel itself, it’s just the two of them.

While Yusuke is looking up at the jellyfish, he feels Akira’s hand close around his.

“Yusuke.”

Yusuke looks away from the jellyfish and towards Akira.

Akira steps closer, bridging the gap between them. The toes of their shoes are almost touching.

For a split second, they just look at each other.

Then Akira kisses him.

Yusuke forgets to close his eyes at first, and the ethereal light of the jellyfish tunnel colors his first kiss with wonder. Akira squeezes Yusuke’s hand.

Yusuke closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter!  
> by kurapixel: [x](http://kurapixel.tumblr.com/post/161724438962/more-art-for-muse-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
> by sasgalula: [x](http://sasgalula.tumblr.com/post/161752533887/hey-guys-go-read-xenosaurus-persona-5-fanfic)  
> by 4nimenut: [x](http://4nimenut.tumblr.com/post/161811547268/fanart-of-muse-specifically-ch21-by)


	22. Chapter 22

The problem with having your first kiss in a stolen moment of privacy is that there isn't any time for a conversation afterwards.

Yusuke makes a soft noise of disappointment when Akira steps away from him, but then he notices the family of five about to join them in the tunnel. Yusuke usually loves people watching, but right now, he wishes there were no other people in the building. Maybe in the whole world.

Akira isn't bold enough to hold Yusuke's hand on the way out, but he's so close to it that their knuckles brush on every step. It feels like a replacement for Yusuke's heartbeat. He welcomes the substitution.

On the train, though, Akira takes Yusuke's hand again. They sit in silence as the train sways, and Yusuke focuses on nothing but the gentle circles Akira is drawing with his thumb. There's artistry to that idle, pointless shape. Yusuke wants to paint it, so that he can spend hours gazing at it.

Akira lets go again for the walk back to Leblanc, but he keeps stealing glances at Yusuke, which is its own kind of blessing. Yusuke always catches his eye, because Akira has his full attention. They exchange brief, giddy smiles.

Sojiro has already gone home by the time they reach the cafe, but Morgana is waiting for them, which creates a different challenge. However, it's easily surmounted-- the cat takes one look at the two of them and loudly declares that he's going to sleep downstairs tonight. Akira looks like he's fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well. Now that that's taken care of."

Akira turns to look at Yusuke, and they exchange another of those smiles. Yusuke thinks he's smiled more today than he has in the past week.

"About the jellyfish tunnel..." Akira starts, hand jumping up to his hair. Yusuke is getting better at reading Akira's body language. He's nervous.

"I do not think I have ever witnessed a more beautiful place, nor experienced a more beautiful moment," Yusuke says, already aching to touch Akira again. Akira's smile returns in full force.

"Oh. That's-- Okay. Wow," Akira laughs, ducking his head to grin at the floor.

"Indeed," Yusuke says, although he's not entirely sure what he's agreeing with. He just knows that it _feels_ correct.

"So you're cool with calling today a date, then?"

"I would be rather upset if I couldn't," Yusuke says, honestly.

"Then..." Akira takes a deep breath and straightens his back. He looks Yusuke dead in the eye.

"Yusuke, I like you. Please be my boyfriend."

The words are delivered boldly and with no hesitation. Yusuke's whole body flushes.

"Yes," Yusuke says, suddenly unable to find more expressive words. "Yes, of course I will."

Akira steps back into Yusuke's orbit, and this time he doesn't take Yusuke's hands.

He puts his hands on Yusuke's jaw instead. Then he kisses him. Yusuke closes his eyes right away on this second try, and wraps his arms around Akira. Akira sighs and relaxes against him.

Yusuke has a moment similar to the first bite of food after a day without. He hadn't realized how badly he needed this contact until he has it.

Akira tilts his head and loses any commitment to a closed-mouth kiss. One of his hands creeps up into Yusuke's hair, his nails scratching lightly along Yusuke's scalp. Yusuke shivers and holds him closer.

They end up on Akira's bed, and they make out for a long while before either of them has the presence of mind to continue their conversation. Akira is laying half-on, half-off of Yusuke, who has just discovered the delightfully soft hair at the base of Akira's neck.

"Think we should tell the team?" Akira asks, his eyes still closed. He's looks like a cat basking in the sun.

"I don't see why not," Yusuke says, following Akira's curls with his fingertips. The shape of them would have been hard to determine from a distance, and this close observation is going to make his next sketches even better.

Akira presses his nose into Yusuke's collarbone and hums his agreement. Yusuke has already been derailed from this train of thought, however.

"Tomorrow, can I sketch you again?"

Akira tilts his head up and grins, nervousness from earlier replaced with Joker-esque mischief.

"Naked or clothed?"

"Either is fine," Yusuke says, serenely. If Akira is his boyfriend, there's no reason for him to rush towards the perfection depiction of him. He'll be available for other sittings.

Akira laughs and hides his red face back in Yusuke's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, just out-suave me. It's fine. I love being a flustered mess."

"I... fluster you?" Yusuke frowns. "That seems hard to believe."

"Yeah, that's not new. You've had me off balance since you asked me to model for you."

"Sincerely? I hadn't noticed."

"Everyone else has. Ann's been ribbing me for ages."

Yusuke does a quick inventory on all of the interactions he's had with Akira in front of their friends.

"I don't believe I noticed that either."

Akira wiggles a little so he can get an angle that lets him kiss Yusuke on the cheek.

"Social observation isn't your best skill. Fortunately, you are immensely talented at a number of other things. Including kissing."

Okay. Now it's Yusuke's turn to be flustered.

He drops his head back against the pillow and smiles up at the grimy attic ceiling.

What an amazing day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some suggestive flirting in this chapter, but nothing explicit.

Akira wakes Yusuke up when he gets up to get ready for school. Not because Yusuke remembered to ask him to do so, but because they'd slept in the same bed. Yusuke waking up as Akira tries to escape the cuddle was pretty much inevitable.

They have curry for breakfast, sitting across from each other at one of the tables. Akira has one ankle hooked around Yusuke's for the entire meal, which Morgana mercifully does not notice. Sojiro conveniently has to go check on something in the back room right when Akira is about to leave, so Yusuke gives him a kiss goodbye.

Akira leaves smiling.

Yusuke gets a text message before he even makes it back upstairs.

**Akira:** Morgana wants to set ground rules on kissing.  
 **Akira:** I told him that stealing kisses was good Phantom Thief behavior.

Yusuke chuckles and heads up to reclaim his futon before replying.

**Yusuke:** Did he have a comeback for that one?  
 **Akira:** Nope.  
 **Akira:** Just started muttering about Ann.  
 **Yusuke:** Why Ann? I was unaware that she was in a relationship.

There's an extended period of time before Akira texts him back that time. Yusuke gets out his sketchbook to review his timeline of Akira pieces. The earliest ones, though so vivid at the time, now seem paltry by comparison. It isn't even just that he only has his basic concept sketches. He'd missed the warmth in Akira's eyes, misrepresented how his hair frames his face.

But even the newest ones don't capture everything he's fascinated by.

**Akira:** Sorry, Morgana got offended by me texting you about Ann.  
 **Yusuke:** ?  
 **Akira:** I'll tell you later.  
 **Akira:** I threatened to start sexting you if he didn't stop reading over my shoulder when I tell him not to.  
 **Yusuke:** You're already texting me, though?  
 **Akira:** Sexting with an "S".  
 **Yusuke:** What does that mean?  
 **Akira:** Sex + Texting  
 **Yusuke:** Oh.  
 **Yusuke:** Erotic poetry for the modern age!  
 **Akira:** You know, I really should have expected that response.  
 **Akira:** ❤  
 **Yusuke:** I do not know how to type that.  
 **Yusuke:** You are in my heart as well.  
 **Akira:** We're already dating, I shouldn't be flustered by this.  
 **Akira:** But I am, so now Morgana thinks we really are sexting.  
 **Yusuke:** I was only stating facts.  
 **Akira:** You're so cute I want to die.  
 **Yusuke:** Please don't.  
 **Akira:** Classes start in five minutes, I'm going to head to my classroom.  
 **Akira:** Text me if you want me to grab you anything on the way home.  
 **Akira:** ❤  
 **Yusuke:** Please teach me how to type that when you get home.  
 **Yusuke:** Until then, I hope this will suffice.  
 **Yusuke:** Have a good day.  
 **Yusuke:** Heart.

Yusuke spends the rest of the day browsing love poetry on his phone and watching yet another of Akira's overdue DVDs. Why does he have so many of these? Does he actually intend to return them?

"I'm home!" Akira calls from downstairs, and this time, Yusuke was waiting for it. He drops his phone onto his pillow and hurries to the stairs. He and Akira end up meeting each other halfway.

"Welcome home," Yusuke says, and watches Akira's smile blossom.

The comfortable domesticity of it all makes Yusuke feel calm and content on a deep level. He hadn't realized how badly he'd longed for this.

"I bought you colored pencils," Akira says, holding up the plastic bag in his hand. "They're not professional grade but I thought you might be missing color."

Yusuke feels a swell of appreciation and affection, and realizes that, for once, there is an obvious outlet for that feeling. He kisses Akira, right there at the top of the stairs. He thinks the movement against his lips this time might be Akira smiling. It's a happy thought.

"I'm right here!" Morgana protests from Akira's bag.

"My apologies," Yusuke says, but Akira just ruffles the cat's ears.

"It's just a kiss, relax. I'll even keep all my clothes on for the sketching."

"That's a shame," Yusuke says. "Your body is a piece of art all on its own."

Akira flushes and Morgana makes a distinctively feline noise of complaint.

"No! No more! Keep all flirting child appropriate!"

"My artwork--"

"Nope!" Morgana yowls. "I have to live here too, you know!"

"Fine, fine, we'll be respectful. While you're here, at least."

"Akira!" Morgana protests. Akira snorts and scratches behind his ears.

"No adult content, I promise."

Yusuke finds himself a bit disappointed. He wouldn't mind a bit of adult content.

Oh well. Sketching is its own reward, and he has all afternoon with his all-time favorite model.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: conversation about motion sickness/vomit in this chapter

After two consecutive days of romance, life has to regain some semblance of normalcy.

Odd, that this is what Yusuke now considers normal.

They're deep in Mementos, cutting hearts from strangers like a band of roving serial killers. This place brings to mind the idea of the city as a huge beast, with this labyrinth as its bowels. The shadows here are weaker than the guards in the palace, but their twisted bodies and gurgling screams are far more disturbing.

On some level, Yusuke finds them artistically fascinating. This is human desire, put into a blender and then left to grow mold. It's rare to get such a literal portrait of humanity's true nature.

They found Nakanohara here.

Will they find Taniguchi? Would Yusuke be somewhere deep in the guts of the city, had his friends not pulled him out preemptively?

"I wish I'd thought to bring my sketchbook," Yusuke laments. They're getting back into Mona after a successful battle, which is still an... _odd_ turn of phrase. Loading four team members into a fifth isn't really what Yusuke thought would happen when he joined this team.

Then again, he never thought he and Akira would be sharing the futon when they bought it either. Surprises are fun.

"I thought looking down made everything worse when you're carsick," Joker says, frowning.

"How did you know I suffer from motion sickness?" Yusuke asks, surprised.

"Dude, I was sure you were gonna barf on that last turn, we _all_ know," Skull says. "If you puke, puke that way."

Skull points in the opposite direction of himself with his thumb. That trajectory would make Joker the target.

"I would like to avoid vomiting on my boyfriend, thank you."

The whole car goes silent for a good two seconds, then Skull whoops loudly.

"Hell yeah, Akira, way to go!" He shouts, leaning over Yusuke to shake Joker's shoulder. He seems to have lost the codename in his excitement.

"Finally made a move, huh?" Panther says fondly, grinning. "Congratulations, both of you."

"They've been kissing nonstop for two days," Mona complains. It's still odd to hear his voice from all around them. Instinctively, Yusuke keeps trying to figure out which direction it's coming from.

"Dude! You kept this from us for two days? I am _so_ behind on razzing you," Skull is still shouting, and for once, nobody corrects him. "And we've got so much shit to celebrate now!"

"Celebrate?" Yusuke asks, a little overwhelmed by the enthusiasm.

"Well, we've got you on the team now, Fox, and Madarame's sure to confess any day now--" Joker starts, but Skull cuts him off.

"Aw, dammit, I'm the only guy on the team who's not datin' anyone! No fair!"

"Hey, I'm a guy!" Mona complains.

"Why is gender even relevant?" Panther says, frowning. "I'm single too!"

"Oh, Panther, you're far too beautiful to--"

"Dude, stop," Skull groans.

They keep bickering like this for a while. Yusuke ignores them, because he has Joker's attention.

"Back to the original topic... Let me know if you're feeling sick, alright? We can take a break, get you some air."

Yusuke smiles. Skull is listing girls in their year at school, and Panther is shooting down every single one of them as a possible romantic interest for Skull.

"Don't worry. It has been many years since I actually threw up from motion sickness."

"You don't need to puke for me to be worried about you. You shouldn't have to feel any worse than the rest of us. Shadows mess everyone up enough already without adding anything extra."

Yusuke leans in to give Joker a kiss. Before he can even make contact, though, Skull _whistles_.

It makes Joker laugh, though, so Yusuke doesn't mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Halfway through breakfast, Yusuke realizes the date.

The day after tomorrow, Madarame's exhibition will be over. If the change of heart didn't take, he and Akira will both be arrested. Without the structure of school, he'd lost track of the days.

"Akira," He says, keeping his voice down to avoid attracting Sojiro's attention. Akira looks away from the TV. He's been watching the news a lot recently, and Yusuke suddenly realizes that this isn't just an Akira thing. He's probably watching for news about Madarame.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is a Sunday, yes?"

"Mhmm."

"Then it's the last day of Madarame's exhibit. That was our deadline."

Akira doesn't look surprised. He sets down his silverware.

"He still hasn't made a confession."

"He will, though, right?" Yusuke says, frowning. Honestly, he's more than a little bit worried. Looking into Kamoshida was encouraging, but one success does not a pattern make.

"He should."

That isn't a promise.

"Just in case... Would you be alright with spending tomorrow together? In case we're separated come Monday," Yusuke asks.

Akira's expression melts.

"Tonight too. Let's go do something after I get home from school, and then tomorrow we can have the whole day," Akira suggests.

Yusuke nods and smiles.

"A fitting sendoff, regardless," He says.

"Want to get ice cream and go to the park tonight?" Akira asks.

"It would be good to get some fresh air if we're about to be sent to a juvenile detention center."

"Okay, lets try not to assume the worst."

"What's that saying? Hope for the best, plan for the worst?"

"There you go," Akira says. Under the table, he bumps their shoes together. Yusuke smiles.

"In addition, I do _love_ ice cream. Another of Madarame's pupils used to buy me the pre-packaged ones from the convenience store," Yusuke says serenely.

"Were you close?"

"Hm?"

"You and the other pupils. You don't talk about them much."

"Oh. I suppose we weren't terribly close, no. They were all quite a bit older than I was."

"But one of them brought you ice cream?"

"Akane Taniguchi was... probably my favorite. She had a friend, Sakiko, who refused to let me use honorifics when addressing her. She said I was as good as family if I was living with Taniguchi-san. They let me watch television with them."

"How old were you? When she left."

"Thirteen. She said she was moving in with her boyfriend. I haven't seen her since."

"We could probably find her, if you wanted."

"Perhaps, when all of this is over, we can do just that."

Akira doesn't push.

They decide to meet up at the closest ice cream parlor to the park, to save time on Akira going home and picking Yusuke up. It does, however, make their reunion rather public. Kissing would draw far too much attention, and even embracing would be rather suspect.

Instead, they stand in each other's personal space, eye contact far too warm and intimate to be platonic.

"How was school?" Yusuke asks, watching Akira's mouth. He wants to kiss him.

"Boring. One of my teachers tried to throw a stick of chalk at me again."

"I'm assuming you dodged?"

"Naturally."

Yusuke smiles.

"Excellent form, then."

"Eh, what can I say. I've been getting lots of practice lately."

They still don't kiss as they wait in line for ice cream. After that, Yusuke is distracted in turn by green tea ice cream and a killer brain-freeze.

"I was under the impression you were resistant to ice. I'm going to have to adjust our strategy," Akira teases, but his tone is light and he's still rubbing Yusuke's back when he says it.

"My apologies for the extra work," Yusuke says, still pinching the bridge of his nose to chase away the last sharp remnants of pain.

"It's alright. You're worth it."


	26. Chapter 26

On Sunday morning, Yusuke wakes up slowly.

The t-shirt that Akira slept in last night smells like coffee. Honestly, at this point, everything either of them owns smells like coffee. If Yusuke wasn't paying attention, and didn't wake up with his nose buried in Akira's shoulder, he wouldn't have even noticed. He sighs and rubs his cheek against the soft cotton. There's sunlight filtering in through the musty windows, but maybe he could still doze off if he pulled the blankets over his eyes.

Akira shifts underneath him, and then there are deft fingers running through Yusuke's hair. Yusuke hums his approval but doesn't open his eyes.

"Good morning," Akira's voice is even deeper first thing in the morning, and quieter too. Yusuke makes another noise that doesn't really qualify as words.

There's no rush to get up, so Yusuke lets himself drift for a while. Akira is warm and the sleepy affection he's favoring Yusuke with is so easy to bask in. If they'd made a more robust dinner last night, instead of making out for most of the evening, maybe he'd have stayed here into the afternoon. He ends up curled up until his stomach growls, and even then he's reluctant when he removes himself from Akira's arms. Sitting up feels like a herculean effort.

Once he's upright, he turns to look at his boyfriend. Akira isn't wearing his glasses, and his hair is even more of a disaster than usual. Yusuke thinks he probably messed it up last night.

"Hello," Yusuke says, rather inanely. Akira smiles at him, soft and welcoming.

"Hey," He says in response. "Hungry?"

"Very," Yusuke says, then chuckles. "It seems kissing burns a lot of calories."

"Tell me about it. I'm starving. We should try loading up on carbs first, next time," Akira says, stretching.

"I was under the impression that that was for sports?"

Akira _winks_ at him.

"Endurance events."

Yusuke laughs and leans down to kiss him, quickly this time. They need to eat, not get dragged into another extended period of kissing.

Morgana is waiting for them at the base of the stairs, where he'd retreated to last night when they'd gotten a little too cuddly last night. He looks annoyed, but Akira placates him with promises of fish. Sojiro feeds them, and tactfully doesn't point out the hickey that Akira's t-shirt doesn't cover.

At least his uniform has a proper collar.

They head back upstairs to change into their clothes for the day, and then they're off. Yusuke ignores the undercurrent of anxiety-- there's nothing else they can do about tomorrow.

"Still want to go to the Planetarium?" Akira asks, once they've reached the train station.

"Absolutely. It's been a while since I had the chance to visit."

"How'd you get started? I wouldn't have thought to visit without prompting, to be honest."

"My elementary school went of a field trip when we were learning about the solar system. I found it quite inspirational. The universe is a mysterious place."

"It suits you."

"The planetarium?"

"Yeah. The majesty of space is a suitable match for the feeling I get when I look at you."

Yusuke's face warms.

"Ah. So that's what you meant."

Akira glances around at the surrounding commuters. He seems to make up his mind about something, and then he kisses Yusuke on the cheek.

"I'll take you stargazing for real, one day," Akira promises, and takes Yusuke's hand. "Somewhere with less light pollution."

Yusuke smiles and squeezes Akira's hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The planetarium is moderately crowded, but they don't struggle to get seats next to each other. There's something magical about sitting under the simulated stars, Akira's fingers entwined with his on the armrest.

If today is their last day, then Yusuke has no regrets.


	27. Chapter 27

Yusuke is drinking coffee in Leblanc when it happens.

The news station finishes a commercial for a new soft drink, advertised by some idol, and flicks back over to actual news coverage.

“We take you live to the emergency press conference called by renowned artist Ichiryusai Madarame—“

Yusuke is fairly certain his heart just stopped. He puts down his coffee.

“Hey, isn’t that your teacher?” Sojiro asks. He sounds curious. Yusuke doesn’t reply. He’s suddenly hard pressed to find his breath.

Madarame is weeping, his head hung in shame. Yusuke has never seen that expression on his face.

“I… I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist.”

Yusuke tunes out Leblanc without meaning to. Sojiro’s voice becomes unintelligible white noise.

“Plainly put… I, um… plagiarized work… I-I… tainted this… this country’s art world… and… even Sayuri…!”

Yusuke thinks of the painting upstairs. His mother’s face, gazing down at him.

“H-how could I… I possibly… apologize to— to everyone for… for what I’ve done…”

Madarame breaks into hysterics on the screen, openly sobbing. Yusuke flinches as if struck. That much emotion on his mentor’s face is _disturbing_ , and he can’t quite place why.

“…And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police’s request to turn himself in. On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity—“

Sojiro turns the television off. Yusuke’s body sends feedback back up into his brain, which accepts it instead of turning it away. He realizes his hands are shaking, and at some point, he’d clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to cut into his palms. He’s bleeding.

“I’m going to get you the first aid kit,” Sojiro says, his voice carefully calm. He leaves Yusuke at the counter and grabs the first aid kit out of the bathroom. He sets it out on the counter and starts taking out disinfectant and bandaids.

“So. That’s why you’re here, huh?”

Yusuke nods numbly and accepts the disinfectant when Sojiro hands it to him. Sojiro sighs heavily.

“Shit. He couldn't have confessed when the kid was here, huh?”

It takes Yusuke a full ten seconds to realize he’s referring to Akira.

“Well, until your boyfriend gets home, stay down here so I can keep an eye on you,” Sojiro says, glancing at Yusuke’s coffee mug. “You want more coffee, or should I get you something with less caffeine?”

Yusuke has no idea what he wants. He’s pretty sure he _has_ what he wanted, and he still feels empty. Sojiro ends up bringing him coffee.

They leave the news off and watch a children’s channel instead. Yusuke didn’t ask for it, but there’s something peaceful about watching an anime about military frogs from space when his world feels so off-kilter.

Eventually, Akira texts Yusuke and asks if he wants to come to the hideout to discuss what happened this morning.

“Thank you for looking after me, Sakura-san,” Yusuke says, getting up from his seat. His palms have long since stopped bleeding.

“Where’re you going?” Sojiro asks, frowning.

“Our friends are meeting up to discuss my… current situation. I… believe their company would be soothing.”

Sojiro smiles wryly.

“Good call. I sure as hell don’t know what to say.”

“You have been a great help,” Yusuke says, honestly. Sojiro doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t say much else as Yusuke gathers his things to leave the cafe.

Yusuke hears his friends before he sees them. Ryuji is _loud_.

“You guys see the news about Madarame!? It’s just like what happened with Kamoshida!”

“And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!” Ann chimes in.

“Ah, there you are,” Yusuke says, taking his place in their circle. Akira shoots him a worried glance and sidesteps into Yusuke’s personal space. Their hands are touching, and after a brief moment of contact, Yusuke takes the plunge and takes Akira’s hand. He needs the comfort.

“Great, we’re all here!” Morgana says.

“Man, this is startin’ to get interesting… If we do it right, we can change people’s hearts. With this power… we might be able to do more than just gettin’ back at society. It’ll be a big deal!” Ryuji enthuses.

“I feel better knowing there might be something I can actually _do_ when things are broken,” Akira says, gracing Yusuke with a quick smile.

“Let’s keep pushin’ on then!” Ryuji says. “As for me, I hope we just keep gettin’ more and more famous!”

“Something like this happening twice is massive too. It’s too great a coincidence to occur normally,” Morgana adds.

“If we continue doing this, we’ll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it,” Ann says, sounding very pleased with the idea of it.

While she’s talking, Yusuke notices someone approach from the corner of his eye.

“We may want to quiet down a little,” Yusuke says softly, tilting his head towards the men in uniform. Akira’s eyes open in alarm, and he drops Yusuke’s hand.

“Do you know them?” Ann asks, confused.

“You moron! Those’re attendance officers!” Ryuji hisses under his breath. Even when he’s whispering, he’s still the loudest voice in the room.

“Hello there. May I speak with you for a moment?” The first officer asks, clearly addressing their circle.

“Ah, yes! How can we help you?” Ann blurts out.

“That monotonous acting of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine,” Morgana sighs. Yusuke wonders if he should really be talking. Are they allowed to have a cat here? Will Morgana be noticed is he meows like that in front of the police?

“What are you all doing here? Are you friends?”

“What do we look like?” Akira mutters, a thread of barely contained anger in his tone.

“Hm…? What did you say?” The second officer asks, his tone a lot sharper than the first.

Ann laughs awkwardly.

“Th-that was a joke! He didn’t get much sleep last night!”

Technically, accurate, but Yusuke wonders how Ann knows that. Akira has, thus far, been unwilling to kiss and tell in any great detail.

“Well, all right. Just make sure you disperse before it gets too late, okay? There have been some odd happenings lately, and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.”

“We’ll be careful!” Ann chirps, and then they can all relax, because the officers walk away.

“It’s still light out… Man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands,” Ryuji sighs.

“Akira! Don’t mouth off to the police!” Ann whispers. “I totally panicked!”

“…From now on, we’ll need to be even more cautious than before. Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up,” Morgana says. Ann looks alarmed.

“Wait, you mean people might be listening to us…?”

“Eh, it’ll be fine. Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it,” Ryuji says.

“I guess you’re right…” Ann concedes.

After that, they spend some time discussing the black masked stranger. Yusuke does his best to pay attention, but Akira reclaims his hand, and Yusuke still sort of wants to curl up somewhere with his boyfriend and make out until he feels better.

“So, what’re you gonna do now?” Ryuji asks, knocking Yusuke out of his thoughts. Yusuke glances over at his boyfriend, then looks back at Ryuji.

“I’ll be leaving that house, permanently this time. I can’t draw in such a place anymore.”

“You can’t _live_ in a place like that, it’s too saturated in unhappy memories,” Akira says, frowning.

“So where are you gonna go?” Ryuji asks. “You staying with Akira?”

“I am… unsure. Do you think Sakura-san would allow it? I believe he knows the nature of our relationship.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re going to get Akira pregnant,” Ryuji says, shrugging.

“Okay, stopping you right there,” Akira protests, elbowing Ryuji, who just laughs.

“What? It’s true!”

“Don’t be gross,” Ann scolds. “We’re being serious here.”

“I guess I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow,” Yusuke says. Really, he just wants a break from thinking about it today.

Akira gives his hand another squeeze.

“We’ll figure something out.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Muse is already over. It feels like I just started this thing last week. A few last-chapter things to discuss!
> 
> *Muse will be getting sequels! They'll be one-shots, unless I come up with a compelling reason for another longfic in this universe. They'll mostly be covering date-type events and emotional moments between the boys, along with some backstory stuff involving Madarame's other students.
> 
> *I'm changing how the art is linked, I'm going to put everything at the bottom of the chapter it belongs to, as well as the bottom of this note.
> 
> I honestly can't thank you all enough for the warm reception this has had. I'm going to try to catch up with replying to all the comments and asks over the next few days, but I'm totally blown away by the outpouring of love. This fic was a labor of love, and I'm so delighted that everyone has been enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all so much. Thank you!!!
> 
> MUSE ART!  
> a scene from chapter 9 by kurapixel: [x](http://kurapixel.tumblr.com/post/161570761837/fanart-of-xenosaurus-s-fic-muse-i-love)  
> a scene from chapter 21 by kurapixel: [x](http://kurapixel.tumblr.com/post/161724438962/more-art-for-muse-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
> a scene from chapter 21 by sasgalula: [x](http://sasgalula.tumblr.com/post/161752533887/hey-guys-go-read-xenosaurus-persona-5-fanfic)  
> a scene from chapter 21 by 4nimenut: [x](http://4nimenut.tumblr.com/post/161811547268/fanart-of-muse-specifically-ch21-by)  
> a missing moment by 4nimenut: [x](http://4nimenut.tumblr.com/post/162241426478/for-xenosaurus-%CF%89-thank-you-for-writing)  
> post-fic snapshots by kalidels: [x](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/post/172068468013/ive-had-this-idea-ever-since-i-read-xenosauruss)

With Madarame in custody, it’s time for Yusuke to go back to school. He needs to get his uniforms and school supplies from the atelier, and while Akira had offered to go with him, he thinks it’s better to get it over with as soon as possible.

But before he does, there’s something else he has to do.

“I’d like to display a painting here.”

Sojiro looks up from his coffee beans. He meets Yusuke’s eye and then glances down at the Sayuri, currently held carefully in Yusuke’s hands.

“What? Didn’t your mother paint that? Why would you want to put it in here?”

Yusuke smiles. It’s a much easier choice than he’d have expected if he found out about Sayuri just last month.

“Because I found my heart here.”

Sojiro gives Yusuke a look of honest surprise.

“Oh. You two are pretty serious, then?”

Yusuke tilts his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh. Nevermind. You sure about this? The painting, I mean. It’d be a waste to keep here.”

“Adding a hint of color to an otherwise ordinary day… I’m sure my mother would’ve done the same,” Yusuke says. It rings true with what little he knows of her.

“I see. I’ll hold on to it for you, then. Let’s hang it up.”

Yusuke has a great deal of experience with hanging paintings, so he ends up doing most of the work. For some reason, Sojiro insists on being the one to put the nails in the wall.

Once they’re done, Sojiro brews Yusuke a cup off coffee and sits him down at the counter. Yusuke loves Sojiro’s coffee. There’s a depth to the flavor profile that’s truly astounding. To drink it with the embodiment of his mother’s love watching over him is on its way to divinity.

“It’s such a delight to enjoy coffee of this quality.”

“Hey, just so you know… I’m not kicking you out. I know Akira’s already made you comfortable up there.”

Yusuke is honestly surprised to hear this, although Akira had already raised the possibility that it won’t be a problem.

“Even given my relationship with—“

“I’m not going to kick you out for that,” Sojiro says, firmly. He’s frowning, but it doesn’t feel like it’s directed at Yusuke.

“Oh.”

It takes Yusuke a moment to gather his thoughts after that.

“I actually have a request,” He finally says.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Would it be alright if I worked here part time? Perhaps it’s due to my upbringing, but I don’t know anything of the world, let alone other people. If i’m to depict people in my art, I need to learn more about them; I must interact with them more.”

Sojiro chuckles and shakes his head.

“So you want to work, huh? I think we can set up some kind of arrangement. Akira’s been helping out too.”

“Is that how he’s paying to stay here?” Yusuke asks. “Or are you related to him?”

“Huh? Oh… How would I describe it… We’re just acquaintances. Not family or anything.”

Yusuke frowns and taps his fingers on the side of his mug.

“I may be overstepping my bounds, but why did you decide to take him in?”

“My reason, huh… Probably because… he reminds me of my old self.”

Yusuke makes a soft noise of surprise.

“That’s all?”

“Doesn’t take much when someone takes consideration on someone else. Your art instructor— Um. _Former_ art instructor.”

Sojiro coughs, but rallies quickly from the mistake.

“He must’ve felt something for you too, besides just stealing your talents.”

“Truth be told… I cannot hate him from the depths of my heart either. But Akira says that any love Madarame has for me doesn’t make what he did okay. I’m starting to believe him.”

Sojiro sighs.

“You’ve been through a lot.”

“But I’m okay now. That’s what matters.”

Yusuke gets up from the counter.

“Thank you for the coffee.”

“Heading out?”

“I need to pick up my things if I’m to stay here long term. Akira wanted to come with me, but… I think I’d like to be alone, when I say goodbye to that part of my life.”

“Good luck.”

On his way out of Leblanc, Yusuke texts Akira.

**Yusuke:** Sakura-san says I am free to stay.  
**Akira:** I knew he would.  
**Akira:** He’s much kinder than he wants us to believe.  
**Yusuke:** I must say.  
**Yusuke:** I don’t think I have ever been this happy.  
**Akira:** In spite of everything?  
**Yusuke:** Perhaps because of everything.  
**Yusuke:** You gave me a chance to reclaim my life.  
**Yusuke:** I can never thank you enough for that.  
**Akira:** You don’t have to thank me.  
**Akira:** I did it because I wanted to.  
**Yusuke:** And that, in and of itself, may be an even greater gift.  
**Yusuke:** ❤

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
